Sonic Heroes of Enchancia
by Ghost Archer
Summary: In an attempt to thwart Dr. Eggman's schemes once again, Sonic and his friends are transported to an enchanted kingdom. There, he notices that he is separated from his friends. During his search for them, he runs into a young princess named Sofia. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman teams up with Miss Nettle to steal the Amulet of Avalor and use its power to eliminate Sonic.
1. Prologue: Out of Control Chaos Control

***I am in my workshop designing some effective weaponry for the Splat Wars tournament Ian and Isabella are taking part in***

 **Me: Let's see, the tank for the ink is mounted on the back, so maybe I could create an auxiliary tank.**

 **Sonic: *comes in with Tails, Knuckles, and Sofia* You wanted to see us?**

 **Me: Yeah. Have a seat. I'll explain while I get started on the Inklings' weaponry.**

 ***I tell them about a future story featuring the four of them as I build an auxiliary tank for a Splat Charger***

 **Knuckles: Do you really mean it, man?**

 **Me: That's right, Knuckles. You four are about to be in my newest story.**

 **Sonic: Sweet!**

 **Knuckles: It's about time!**

 **Sofia: That's great! When will you get started?**

 **Me: Right now. I just got the first chapter done so that our readers can enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything featured. All rights go to Sega and Disney. The Emerald Warrior is owned by Smokescreen2814. Also, I have an OC that is inspired by this one and Scarlett.**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Prologue: Out of Control Chaos Control

Station Square, a heavily populated city that happens to be famous for its many attractions, those among them were an amusement park, a hotel/restaurant, and a casino. But the most interesting thing about this city was its protector, a blue hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of sound. Speaking of speed, a blue blur rushes by along the streets of Station Square. The blur slows to a stop to reveal the blue hedgehog responsible for saving the city. His name: Sonic the Hedgehog. His life was unlike anyone's he went through. The first time he came here wasn't pleasant. When he first arrived, he discovered and fought a water-like creature known as Chaos. After defeating it, he learns from his greatest enemy, Dr. Eggman, that it was he who released Chaos and is planning on transforming him into a massive creature with seven mystical jewels called the Chaos Emeralds so that Chaos can destroy the city and the maniacal scientist can build an empire called Eggmanland on top of the ruins of the city. He decided to collect the Chaos Emeralds, along with his best friend, a two-tailed fox named Miles Prower, better known as Tails, to prevent that from happening. However, Sonic's plan backfired and as a result, Chaos obtained all seven Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Perfect Chaos. Using the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and defeated the creature with ease. He leaves the city's flooded ruins to chase after a fleeing Eggman. He looks at the buildings around him, which appear to be fully repaired.

"Man, it's been a whole year since Chaos was here." Sonic spoke in contemplation. "I sure wish something good happened." He starts walking when he hears a familiar voice.

"Sonic!" He looks up to see the Tornado 2 flying towards the beach. He follows it with his sonic speed. The biplane lands and from the cockpit of the plane was the orange, two-tailed fox that accompanied Sonic on many of his adventures.

"Hey, Tails. It's been a while." Sonic greeted his best friend. "What's happening?"

"Eggman, that's what's happening!" Tails informed.

"So what? We put a stop to his plans all the time." Sonic waved off.

"But this is different, Sonic. He's stolen all of the Chaos Emeralds! He may be planning to use that energy amplifier again!" Tails warned.

"What?!" Sonic gasped in total surprise. "Why is he doing this?!"

"I'm not sure, but he's been really angry since we beat him at the Lost Hex." Tails explained, recalling their time on the floating continent. "What should we do?"

"The same thing we always do: put a stop to this." Sonic told him, pounding his fist against his hand.

"Great idea. I'll contact Knuckles and Amy and bring them up to speed on this." Tails said and boarded the Tornado 2. He starts it up and it takes off. Sonic decided to contact an old rival of his.

* * *

Inside the Eggman Empire, a vast array of E-Series robots, ranging from Boa-Boas to Spiky Spinners are keeping watch around a tower where a tall, obese man with a bushy, brown mustache is watching for his enemy. But despite his appearance, his IQ of 300 makes up for it. That man is the leader of the Eggman Empire, Dr. Eggman. Beside him are two robots, one spherical with a red-and-black color scheme and the other cubical with a yellow-and-black color scheme. Behind the scientist is a machine, inside were six jewels with different colors.

"Boss, the entire fortress is in complete lockdown and all of the robots are on 24/7 surveillance." The spherical robot, known as Orbot, notified.

"Excellent work, Orbot. I'll be sure to give you a promotion once we're done." Dr. Eggman complimented.

"But what about me, Boss?" The cubical robot, known as Cubot, asked with the addition of his normal voice.

"You?! You never did a thing when I sent you and Orbot to inform the robots on that pincushion's whereabouts." Dr. Eggman scolded.

"Sorry, Boss." Cubot apologized.

"Tsk, don't be. Once I place the final Chaos Emerald into my amplifier, it'll be invincible. Gyah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally, holding a red jewel in his right hand. Unknown to him, a familiar treasure-hunting bat was watching from the ceiling.

* * *

A few kilometers outside of the base, Sonic was watching Dr. Eggman gather his robot troops from a hill. After about ten minutes, he hears footsteps coming his way.

"You showed." Sonic said.

"Why wouldn't I show? It's not every day you call me and ask for help taking down an army of robots." A cold, firm voice mused. "After all, demolishing robots is your specialty."

"Well, Egghead has the Chaos Emeralds, so we'll need all the help we can gather to get them back. And that includes you… Shadow." Sonic informed, turning around to face a hedgehog that is similar to Sonic, but with black fur. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, a creation of Dr. Eggman's late grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. He was created by the professor in an attempt to develop a cure for his granddaughter, Maria's incurable illness, immediately befriending her when Shadow was brought to life. However, their friendship was cut short when G.U.N. troops invaded the Space Colony ARK. Maria convinced him to flee from the ARK via an escape pod, just as G.U.N. troops stormed the lab. One soldier took his pistol and killed Maria with a single shot. At first, Shadow blamed the military for her death, but after learning the truth of her final wish, he ultimately assisted Sonic in defeating the Biolizard, which was the professor's first prototype, one he used to attempt to destroy the Earth. He spent most of his time as a lone wolf, but there are times, much like this one, that he will aid Sonic and his friends.

"I guess you make a point. The Doctor is quite mad at his many losses and decided to take us head on. I've got a feeling you'll spring into action right away." Shadow mused.

"What can I say? I'm all about action, Shadow." Sonic confessed as he took off towards the base. Shadow smirked seeing him off. He looks up and sees the Tornado 2 with three of Sonic's friends aboard, one of which is Tails. The first of the other two were a red echidna with a pair of gloves, each one sporting two spikes. His name is Knuckles the Echidna, the last of his clan and guardian of the Master Emerald. The other was a pink hedgehog garbed in a red dress and matching boots. Her name is Amy Rose, a hedgehog who has a long-time crush on the blue blur.

"There's Eggman's base." Tails confirmed. He looks down from the plane and sees Sonic running towards the base at supersonic speed. He enters the base with the Tornado 2 following him. The second the blue hedgehog's feet touched the metal floor of the base, the alarm starts blaring all across the base. The robot guards appear and start to attack.

"Hedgehog detected in the northwest sector." Orbot reported. "Shall I send any of the other robots?"

"No, Orbot. I want that hedgehog to be the first to witness my crowning achievement." Dr. Eggman mused.

"Very well, Boss." Orbot said in agreement as he hovered over to a lounging Cubot.

"It's only a matter of time until that hedgehog comes in here and tries to stop my machine, but by the time he does, he will be too late." Dr. Eggman thought aloud.

"Too late for what, Egghead?" A voice questioned behind the doctor. Eggman cringes and turns around to see Sonic standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sonic!" Eggman shouted in surprise.

"You didn't believe I'd come in unannounced, did you?" Sonic questioned. Eggman growls in anger.

"Orbot! Cubot! I change my mind! Send out Metal Sonic! Now!" Dr. Eggman barked his orders at the two robots.

"Right away, sir!" Both of the robots complied as Orbot pressed a button, opening a door. Behind it was a blue robot that has a close resemblance to Sonic. The blue blur recognized him as Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman immediately placed the red Chaos Emerald into his energy amplifier, rapidly pressed some buttons, and pulled out a trigger-like device.

"You'll never stop me this time, Sonic! All I need to do is press this button and I win!" Dr. Eggman boasted.

"Yeah! If you can push it before I grab it from your hands." Sonic taunted.

"I'd like to see you try." Dr. Eggman countered as Metal Sonic charged straight at Sonic, the latter dodging at the last moment and started running on the walls. "Keep him marked! Don't let him get away!" Metal Sonic complies and starts firing his Plasma Pulse laser at him. One of the blasts nearly hits the bat hiding in the shadows. Sonic stops right in front of Eggman and his machine. Metal Sonic charges another Plasma Pulse attack. "No! Wait! Hold your fire!" The doctor commanded, but it was too late to stop Metal Sonic from firing his laser. Sonic dodges the attack. Dr. Eggman evades the laser, which hits the energy amplifier. "Fine! All or nothing!" He presses the button and the machine in the center starts to glow and spark uncontrollably. "Gyah! What have you done?!" The machine creates a blinding white light that engulfs the entire area. Shadow sees this light from the hill.

"No doubt about it. That's Chaos Control." Shadow said with a calm smirk as the whole place and everyone in it was swallowed by the white light that is Chaos Control.

* * *

 ***After designing and building the weapons for the two Inklings, I come out of my workshop and I see Mason, Anna, and Kristoff coming***

 **Me: Hey, guys.**

 **Mason: Hey. How's it going?**

 **Me: Pretty good. I just finished the Inklings' weaponry.**

 **Kristoff: That's great, but we have something to tell you.**

 **Me: No need for that. I read the Flame Princess when I got done. Congrats.**

 **Anna: *giggles* Thanks.**

 **Mason: Yeah, speaking of getting things done, Ian and Isabella are ready for you. They're in the hangar.**

 **Me: Thanks for the update, Mason. I better bring these to them. You readers are welcome to Rate, Review, or Fav. Archer out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic Meets Sofia

***In the studio, James and Alvin are in my workshop. Amber, Hildegard, Sub-Zero, and Brittany come in***

 **Sub-Zero: What are you two doing?**

 **Alvin: Oh, hey guys. Archer and some friends left for Inkopolis.**

 **James: So we're in charge of writing new chapters for his stories.**

 **Hildegard: Wait, didn't he leave Kenny in charge?**

 **James: He did, but Kenny left on his date with Jubileena.**

 **Brittany: Bad timing, don't you think?**

 **Amber: I guess so. Well, now that we're here, do you mind letting us see that new chapter?**

 **James: Why not?**

 **(Note: This marks the first appearance of both Cobalt and Emerald)**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 1: Sonic Meets Sofia

Sonic is lying on the ground, unconscious but still breathing. After what seemed like two or three hours, Sonic's fingers start to move. His vision clears up and he gets up and looks around. He sees himself surrounded by several buildings.

"What happened?" Sonic asked himself. "Where am I?" He looks around and notices people are giving him some odd looks.

"I'll bet Egghead's machine sent me here. It's always his fault, right Tails?" Sonic asked, but when he turned around, his best friend wasn't there. In fact, neither was Knuckles or Amy or even Shadow.

"Tails…? Where'd you go?" Sonic wondered in thought. Then, it hit him. "I better find the others and fast!" Then, without hesitation, he took off in a flash with a trail of blue behind him. As he was searching, he noticed a castle in the distance. "A castle…? Castles only mean one thing: either I'm back in Camelot or that machine transported me into some kind of kingdom." He thought aloud, but his train of thought came to an abrupt stop. When his focus shifted in front of him, he realized he was about to run into someone in front of him. He stops his running and started to skid, leaving behind a cloud of dust 'til he came to a complete stop. " _That was too close. Any later and I would've hit her._ "

"Hello?" He heard a calm voice speak to him. He looks up towards who it was that spoke. It was a young girl around 8 years old. She has cerulean blue eyes and auburn hair stopping just above her shoulders. She's wearing a pearl-lined lavender dress with lavender heels. What really got his attention was the pink amulet with a white border wrapped around her neck.

"Oh, uh, hi." Sonic nervously greeted.

"Are you an animal?" The young girl asked with interest.

"Uh, you could say that." Sonic asked, scratching the back of his head. He notices the amulet. "That's a pretty nice necklace you're wearing."

"Oh, thanks. It gives me the power to talk to animals." The young girl told Sonic. What he heard about it made Sonic worried and surprised at the same time.

"That's interesting." Sonic mused. " _An amulet that has powers, huh? If that scoundrel Eggman gets his hands on something like that, it could spell disaster for these people._ "

"Say, I noticed you were running pretty fast. No animal can run that fast." She mused.

"Well, how about I prove it to you?" Sonic questioned. He then sees a tree about ten kilometers from where they are. Sonic let out a smirk. "You see that tree over there? I'll bet I can't run all the way there and back in ten seconds."

"Okay, but no person or animal can run there and back that…" The young girl began but was cut off as Sonic ran to the tree at breakneck speed. "…fast." Sonic then returned to her in less than ten seconds.

"You were saying?" Sonic questioned.

"That. Was. Amazing! I knew you were fast, but not _that_ fast." The young girl said in amazement at that demonstration of Sonic's speed.

"Well, I'm not one to brag about it, but back where I'm from, I'm known as the Fastest Thing Alive." Sonic told her. But his memory sparked inside his head. "Hey, I just remembered something. Have you seen a pink hedgehog in a red dress? Or a red echidna with spiked knuckles? Or maybe an orange fox with two tails?"

"No, I don't know anyone like that, but I know someone who can help." She said to him.

"Why, thanks." Sonic thanked her. She started leading him out of the town, but he stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got so caught up in the moment, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sonic. I'm Sofia." The young girl, known as Sofia, introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sofia." Sonic greeted as he left with her. Unknown to him, two figures were standing atop a building. One was a 15-year-old male with light skin, spiky, blond hair and bright green eyes. He wore a cobalt blue jumpsuit with a matching headband and eye mask. Strapped to his black belt was a white rod studded with seven different stones and a sheathed katana blade. The other was a 17-year-old female with fair skin, long, dirty blond hair reaching down to her waist and emerald green eyes. She wore an emerald green jumpsuit, along with emerald green boots and emerald green fingerless gloves. A belt was wrapped around her waist.

"So that's THE Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue-clad warrior mused.

"That's correct." The woman in emerald green told him.

"I've been hearing legend about him, but I never knew he'd be here, of all places." The man in blue thought aloud.

"Though, I wouldn't expect him to be here on a day like this. If he's what the legends say, then the tide of battle may turn in our favor, right Cobalt?" The woman asked.

"No doubt about it, Emerald. I'm sure Scarlett will be quite surprised meeting the Fastest Thing Alive face-to-face." The blue-garbed warrior, known as the Cobalt Warrior, nodded. **(A/N: That one was for you, Jake.)**

"Shall we proceed?" Emerald asked. Cobalt nods in approval and the two leapt off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the mystery world, Dr. Eggman wakes up, dazed. He looks down and he sees his Egg Mobile, along with Orbot and Cubot. He looks around him and sees nothing but trees, scattered robot parts, and a deactivated Metal Sonic.

"Grrrrrraaaaaahhh! I HATE THAT HEDGE…" Dr. Eggman started screaming his head off when he started thinking about something. "Wait a minute. Let's see, the hedgehog barged in, I sent Metal Sonic after him, he blasted my amplifier… wait. That's it! My energy amplifier! That was the cause of this!" A few seconds after realization, Eggman's two robot lackeys awakened.

"What happened?" Orbot asked in a daze.

"Did anyone get the number on that bus?" Cubot asked, confused.

"About time you digital dolts woke up." Dr. Eggman mused, gaining the two robots' attention.

"Boss! Where are we?" Cubot asked.

"That's what I would want to know, but for now, we need to find a place to rebuild our army." Orbot recommended.

"That sounds like a good idea. I sure am glad I came up with it." Dr. Eggman laughed, taking credit for the spherical robot's idea.

"But, sire, I…" Orbot began before Eggman cut him off as he got into his Egg Mobile.

"No time. We need to get moving. Also, get Metal Sonic and put him in here." Dr. Eggman commanded. The two robots complied with an annoyed look in their optics and carried Metal Sonic to the Egg Mobile. The scientist took off for an unknown location. Unknown to him or his robots, someone was watching from the shadows.

* * *

 **Brittany: Not bad.**

 **James: Thanks.**

 ***The six of them hear a beeping noise coming from Sub-Zero's wrist***

 **Sub-Zero: Sub-Zero here.**

 **Me: *com-link* Bad news, guys. We found the last Crystal Star, but some maniac kidnapped the Squid Sisters and the only way to save them is if we trade it for their freedom.**

 **Sub-Zero: I'll contact Lord Raiden and bring him up to speed. Make sure you keep him busy.**

 **Me: *com-link* Will do, Kuai Liang. In the meantime, I'll trust you readers will Rate, Review, and/or Fav.**


	3. Chapter 2: Three Warriors and a Hedgehog

***We reach the top of the mountain and see the Duel Sanctuary in front of us. We notice two people lying on the ground. Yuma gasps at the sight and runs to them***

 **Yuma: Roku! Kaze!**

 ***We come to their aid and help them up***

 **Shark: What happened?**

 **Roku: Someone attacked us. The darkness in him was too strong.**

 **Me: What did he look like?**

 **Kaze: We haven't gotten a good look at him, but he was holding a girl under his arms. She wore a lime green dress and had blond hair.**

 **Crow: No doubt about it. That's Amber, alright.**

 **Chazz: Where can we find them?**

 **Roku: In the Hall of Legends. It's the circular room with statues of your most famous Duel Monsters.**

 **Yugi: Thank you, Roku.**

 **Me: Let's get going.**

 ***We all run inside the Duel Sanctuary***

 ***Note: The Scarlet Warrior is owned by jakevoronkov1***

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 2: Three Warriors and a Hedgehog

On their way to a predetermined location, Sonic was telling Sofia about the many adventures he went on, from his first encounter against Eggman to his battles against the Deadly Six on the Lost Hex. Sofia was amazed about the many journeys Sonic has been on.

"Really? You fought against an evil genie, went into space, and traveled through time with your past self?" Sofia asked, amazed at Sonic's accomplishments. The Blue Blur nods in approval.

"That's right. I especially enjoyed going into that Interstellar Amusement Park Eggman built. Of course, during that time, I call him "Baldy McNosehair"." Sonic told her, laughing afterwards. Sofia suddenly laughs with him.

"Are you serious?! Baldy McNosehair?!" Sofia asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, and I often call him that since then." Sonic finished his laugh riot.

"That is so hilarious." Sofia giggled. She then noticed they arrived. "Well, we're here." He notices and sees that she took him to the castle he first saw when he arrived.

"Is this your castle?" Sonic asked.

"Uh-huh." Sofia answered. "Come inside. I'll show you around." Sonic follows her inside the castle. She shows him around the entire castle, starting at the throne room and working their way up, eventually reaching her room.

"Wow! What a castle! It's better than that scary one I visited." Sonic mused.

"Why don't you wait in here? I'll get someone to help you out." Sofia requested. Sonic nods in approval as she leaves him in her room. This gives Sonic some time to think about how nice she's acting around him.

"Man, Sofia is such a nice girl, isn't she?" Sonic asked himself, but his train of thought was halted to a stop when he heard a female voice behind him.

"She sure is. Makes you wonder why someone like her is wearing the treasured Amulet of Avalor." A voice mused. Sonic turns around in a defensive stance and notices someone standing behind him. It was a woman around 22 years old with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a form-fitting scarlet jumpsuit with knee-length scarlet boots, elbow-length scarlet gloves, and a scarlet eye mask.

"Stand down. I'm not your enemy." The woman reassured. Sonic lowered his guard.

"How do you know about the amulet?" Sonic questioned.

"That's because you're looking at the one who created it." She told him.

"You? I'd doubt it." Sonic scoffed in disbelief.

"She's telling you the truth, Sonic." Sofia mused, coming in from behind, startling Sonic.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"You could say she's my apprentice." The woman told him. "Oh, my apologies for not doing this sooner. My name's Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow." She introduced herself with a bow.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic gives her his name with his signature thumbs-up.

"So, they were right." Scarlett mused.

"Right about what? And who do you mean by "they"?" Sonic asked.

"I've got word from two other warriors that a blue hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of sound was transported here by unknown means. It's safe to assume that the blue hedgehog I'm referring to is you, am I right?" Scarlett asked the Blue Blur.

"Yeah, but who are these two other warriors you mentioned?" Sonic asked.

"That would be us." Another female voice mused from out of nowhere. Sonic looked around in confusion. It was then that two clouds of smoke appeared beside Scarlett. One cloud was cobalt blue and the other was emerald green. Appearing from it were the two warriors standing on the roof in the town.

"Who are you guys?" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic, meet the Cobalt Warrior and the Emerald Warrior." Scarlett introduced the two of them.

"It's an honor, Sonic." Cobalt greeted.

"Pleased to meet you." Emerald greeted.

"Nice to meet the both of you, but as much as I want to talk right now, I don't have the time. I need to look for my friends." Sonic said as he was about to run out, but Cobalt stops him.

"Did one of those friends happen to be a red echidna with spiked knuckles and a hot-headed temper?" Emerald asked.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?" Sonic asked.

"One of the castle's guards reported that a creature of that description was spotted attacking Wei Ling." Scarlett answered. Sonic thought for a good minute and the identity of the Wei Ling attacker came to him right away.

"Sofia, you've been to this Wei Ling before, right?" Sonic asked.

"Mm-hmm. I can lead you there. I just need to get to the stables." Sofia said as she left.

"Sonic, shall we accompany you to Wei Ling?" Emerald asked.

"Certainly." Sonic agreed. "I'll meet you at the stables." With that said, he took off running out of the room. He began to think.

" _So, Knuckles is here, too. I better get to him fast before he gets himself in trouble, or worse._ " Sonic thought to himself. He runs by a tree in the garden, where a bird saw him run. To Sonic, it was just any other bird, but in reality, it was a spy camera with the right eye as the lens.

* * *

In an isolated location, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot are watching Sonic from the spy-cam bird. Eggman sneers upon seeing him.

"So, that annoying pincushion is here, too." Dr. Eggman sneered.

"Affirmative, Boss." Orbot mused in agreement. "Shall I send out Metal Sonic to pursue?"

"Not just yet. Until he's completely repaired, send in one of the other robots." Dr. Eggman commanded.

"Right away, boss." Cubot complied and leaves with Orbot.

" _No matter what I send after him, he always comes out on top. I need someone to help me with dealing with him._ " Dr. Eggman thought to himself.

"Sounds like you could use some help." An unfamiliar female voice mused. Dr. Eggman jolted up from his seat and searched the area.

"Who's there?" Dr. Eggman questioned. He then notices a pair of sapphire blue eyes coming from a dark corner. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend." The voice answered with a gaze.

* * *

 ***We reach the Hall of Legends and find Amber tied to the staff of the Dark Magician statue***

 **Shark: Amber!**

 **Amber: Get out of here! Now!**

 **Joey: Not without you, princess!**

 ***Joey and I rush over to her when we were nearly hit with a blast of dark energy***

 **?: That's far enough.**

 ***We look to the Cyber Dragon statue and see Shade standing beside it with a hand cloaked in dark energy***

 **Kite: Shade.**

 **Me: So we meet at last.**

 **Yuma: I understand calling us here, but why kidnap Amber just for that?**

 **Shade: I was in the need of suitable bait. Your sister, Kari, was a recommendable, but it was difficult getting her alone. However, Princess Amber, she was perfect.**

 **Amber: You snake! Let me go, now!**

 **Shade: Oh, I will… just as soon as Mr. North beats me in a duel.**

 **Derek: A duel? Now we're talking. You guys better step back.**

 **Me: Right. *I turn to the readers* Well, there's about to be a duel. You readers are welcome to RRF.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wild in Wei Ling, Part 1

***Sonic, Blaze, Jack, and Yuya are in the foyer conversing among one another when I came in with Kenny and Ryan***

 **Blaze: Hey there, Archer.**

 **Me: Hey, you guys. What are you guys up to?**

 **Jack: Nothing important. How about you?**

 **Me: Let's see… while I was brainstorming for story ideas, I got a message from Cyborg saying he found an amazing energy source coming from a temple in Western China.**

 **Yuya: China, huh?**

 **Me: That's right, Yuya. And something tells me this is not going to be easy.**

 **Sonic: I hear you, plus I know a lot about things not being easy. I'll go get some of the others to come with you. *leaves***

 **Me: Good idea, Sonic. I'll have Fox and Krystal get the Great Fox ready for departure.**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 4: Wild in Wei Ling, Part 1

Inside the desolate base, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were startled by a mystery voice coming from the shadows. The figure comes out from the shadows to reveal a female fairy with bushy light brown hair garbed in a yellow dress and a matching cap.

"I'll ask again: who are you?" Dr. Eggman questioned with a gaze from his dark blue sunglasses.

"My apologies for the intrusion, good sir. My name is Miss Nettle." She introduced herself with a bow.

"It's an honor, Miss, err, Nettle. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but I prefer being called Dr. Eggman." The scientist greeted her with a bow. "These are my lackeys, Orbot and Cubot."

"Greetings." Orbot greeted.

"Hi!" Cubot waved.

"I hear you've been seeking world conquest, haven't you?" Nettle asked.

"Very perceptive of you, Nettle. However, there is just one simple problem." Dr. Eggman answered to her as he went over to his central computer and typed something down. The screen showed his most hated rival: Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Who is that?" Nettle questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. His name is Sonic and he's become quite the thorn in my side." Dr. Eggman explained to her. "I've spent years trying to take over his home world of Mobius, but every time I came close, he's always there to ruin everything!"

"I see."

"You don't know the half of it. I've built countless armies of robots and no matter how many I send after that hedgehog, he always turns them to scrap metal!" Eggman shouted, slamming his fists on the terminal.

"Well, you're not the only one who has some trouble with their dreams." Nettle suggested.

"What do you mean?" Eggman questioned.

"There is this young princess named Sofia who wields a most powerful artifact: the Amulet of Avalor." Nettle explained. "That amulet is the only thing that can make me the most powerful fairy in the world."

"Hmm… Hey, I just had a wonderful idea. How about we work together to accomplish our dreams?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Work together?"

"Think about it: with your magic and my great intellect, not only will we get our hands on this Amulet of Avalor, I will finally be rid of that pesky nuisance, Sonic!" Dr. Eggman began to laugh menacingly.

* * *

Just outside the royal stables, Sonic and the three warriors are waiting for Sofia to come out. The four of them killed time in their own way. Sonic was lying down on the roof, Scarlett was leaning on the wall, and Cobalt and Emerald were sparring. After what seemed like hours, Sofia finally comes out wearing a lavender warrior outfit bringing with her a Pegasus with a lavender coat and purple mane.

"Sorry I took so long. Sonic, this is my good friend, Minimus." Sofia introduced the Pegasus to the blue blur. Sonic greets him with a wave of his hand. She mounts him.

"Shall we get going?" Sofia asked Sonic.

"Definitely." Sonic answered as she took off riding Minimus. Sonic began to run and caught up with her and kept his high speed to a minimum so she can keep up. The three warriors caught up to them with mounts of their own. When they reach Wei Ling, they find debris, small craters and stems of bamboo everywhere. Some of the buildings are cracked while others were destroyed.

"What a mess." Emerald noted.

"I can assume this red echidna is responsible for this." Scarlett assumed.

" _Heh, that's Knucklehead for you._ " Sonic thought in his head with a sly chuckle. "So what do we do?"

"The best thing to do is split up. Sofia, Cobalt, and Emerald, you three will search for any civilians and escort them to the castle. Sonic, you and I will find that red echidna. Good luck." Scarlett explained the plan to them. Once she did, everybody went on to perform their assigned tasks. Sonic used his Bounce move to leap up to the roof while Scarlett simply pole vaulted with a bamboo stem while the other three stayed on the ground and searched every building that is still standing. As time went on, almost half of the village has been escorted to the castle while Sonic and Scarlett still searched. Then, the blue blur started hearing voices, one of which was familiar to him.

"Get away from me!"

"You are not running from us this time, insolent beast!" Sonic looks down from the roof and sees about six guards chasing the red echidna. Sonic immediately identifies the echidna as his friend, Knuckles. Sonic jumps down into an alleyway and once he ran his way, he grabs him by the arm and pulls him out of the guards' line of sight. They waited until the guards left the village.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked, coming out of the alley with Sonic.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Knucklehead." Sonic replied with a grin. The Angel Island guardian's response was just a scoff.

"Anyway, thanks for saving me from those guards." Knuckles thanked. "Any later and I would've been locked up. Or worse."

"So you're the red echidna the guards were chasing down." Scarlett noted, approaching him.

"Who the heck are you?!" Knuckles questioned, assuming a defensive stance.

"Calm down, Knuckles. She's a friend." Sonic defended.

"So your name is Knuckles. It's an honor to meet you. I am called the Scarlet Warrior." Scarlett introduced herself.

"Well, I've never met a real warrior before. Pleased to meet you." Knuckles greeted before turning to Sonic. "So where are our friends?"

"That's what I want to know." Sonic thought aloud when all of a sudden, he spotted a squadron of red robots coming this way. He pulled Knuckles and Scarlett out of the way and into the alleyway as they ran right past them, oblivious to the blue blur.

"Hey, what are you…?" Knuckles began before Sonic pressed his gloved hand against his mouth to keep him quiet. The robots continued to march past them and once they were gone, they came out from the alley.

"What are those?" Scarlett questioned.

"By the look of their body color and the creepy smile screwed on their faces, I'd say those are Eggman's robots." Sonic recognized them. "And it looks like they're heading somewhere." They think it over and Scarlett was the first to realize where they are headed to.

"We need to warn the others. Now!" Scarlett told them as she took off towards the castle.

"Others? Who does she mean by that?" Knuckles questioned.

"You'll find out when we get there." Sonic told him as he and Knuckles took off after Scarlett on their way to the castle.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 ***In the studio hangar, Fox, Krystal, and I got the Great Fox ready for departure. Sonic comes in with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Vanellope, Rancis, Gloyd, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sofia, Amber, and Vivian.***

 **Me: I see you took your time gathering some needed assistance.**

 **Sonic: I asked around and well, this is what I got.**

 **Kung Lao: He gave us the whole rundown. At first I didn't believe him, but what he told us sounded vital.**

 **Amber: Kung Lao's right. Plus, I have never been to China before. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!**

 **Me: It sure will be. I'll go and inform Jaden that he's in charge of writing the chapters in my absence. Speaking of chapters, I hope you readers enjoyed this one and are willing to RRF. Archer out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Wild in Wei Ling, Part 2

***We are flying in the air inside the Great Fox and we spot Chase's lair ahead***

 **Me: Here we are: Chase Young's lair.**

 **Amber: *shivers in fright* The entrance looks scary.**

 **Kung Lao: I've seen Tarkatans that look worse than that.**

 **Me: *chuckles* I'll bet Baraka will be so mad hearing that remark.**

 ***Sonic looks outside and notices the Silver Manta Ray parked outside***

 **Sonic: Hey, guys. Look!**

 **Sofia: That's the Silver Manta Ray. I guess Smoke's already inside.**

 **Me: You may be right, Princess. There's a good chance he's found his friends already.**

 **Liu Kang: What about Chase?**

 **Me: Oh, right. I almost forgot that he's powerful. We should head inside and help him.**

 **Shadow: Good idea.**

 ***Enjoy the new chapter of Sonic Heroes***

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 4: Wild in Wei Ling, Part 2

Sofia, Emerald, and Cobalt have managed to lead the last of the civilians to Wei Ling Castle. They did a full head count and confirms that everyone is here.

"Okay, that's everyone." Emerald confirmed. Once she said those words, they start hearing marching.

"Oh, good, the guards are coming." Sofia said, believing the marching is coming from the guards. But his relief turned into fear when the source of the marching turned out to be a horde of robots.

"Since when do guards have creepy smiles?" Cobalt questioned, looking straight at the robot army.

"They don't!" A voice rang out as an egg-shaped hovercraft appeared. Aboard the hovercraft was Dr. Eggman himself. Accompanying him was a fairy Sofia knew too well.

"Miss Nettle." Sofia sneered.

"Princess Sofia. Long time no see." Nettle greeted with a sneer of her own.

" _So Sonic wasn't the only one who was transported here._ " Emerald thought. "What do you think you're doing here, Nettle?"

"I'm here for the amulet. What else?" Nettle answered.

"You and your new ally will never get the amulet, Nettle!" Cobalt spat at her as he unsheathed his katana.

"Oh, but we will. Go my Badniks, get that amulet!" Eggman commanded his robots. They began to charge at the three until a blue twister swept away almost half of the robots. "What the…?" The twister subsides to reveal it was Sonic who made that blue tornado. Knuckles and Scarlett arrived a few seconds later.

"Sonic."

"I had a feeling you'd be here as well, Baldy McNosehair." Sonic taunted, making Eggman's face turn red with anger.

"That's it! Badniks, forget the amulet. I want that hedgehog gone! You hear me?! G-O-N-E, gone!" Dr. Eggman barked his commands. The robots immediately charged at Sonic. The Blue Blur simply struck back with a Spin Dash, destroying five robots at once. Knuckles and Scarlett decide to join in. The former simply used his fist to bash away a few robots while the latter used her sword to slice some of the remaining robots into pieces. Sofia, Cobalt, and Emerald watch on as the three of them turn all of the robots into scrap metal. Once the last robot was defeated, Dr. Eggman growled with anger.

"What now, Egghead?" Sonic questioned with a taunting smirk.

"I'll be back for you yet, hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman sneered as he left Wei Ling, Nettle following close behind.

"That'll be the day." Knuckles scoffed as he turned to Sofia, Cobalt, and Emerald. The latter two were about to attack him when Sonic stopped them.

"No, guys. He's a friend." Sonic informed them, which made the two lower their guard. Sonic then introduced Knuckles to them and explained how the two know each other.

"I see that now. So you and Sonic are close friends?" Sofia asked.

"That's right, princess. Though, our first encounter was anything but friendly." Sonic answered to her.

"What happened when you two met?" Emerald asked.

"Well, let's just say that it was something Eggman was involved in." Knuckles shrugged with a slow shake of his head.

"Anyway, let's head back to Enchancia." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea. I'll inform King Roland about what we found." Scarlett agreed. They proceeded to leave Wei Ling and head back to Enchancia.

* * *

Inside the hidden base, upon returning Eggman and Nettle are greeted by Orbot and Cubot. Eggman arrived with a stern look on his face.

"Welcome back, doctor. How was your time away?" Orbot asked.

"No time, Orbot. I need a plan to get rid of that pesky hedgehog as well as retrieve that Amulet of Avalor." Dr. Eggman pushed him aside and went to his computer.

"Doctor, may I suggest using the Egg Minotaur?" Orbot suggested.

"Quiet! I'm trying to think." Eggman hushed his lackey. "Hmm… I've got it! I'll just use my newest invention: the Egg Minotaur!"

"But, but sir, I…" Orbot stammered, knowing Eggman took his idea.

"There's no time! I have to get my machine ready." Dr. Eggman interrupted as he stormed into a corner of the base.

* * *

Outside of Wei Ling, Sonic was running along the path back to Enchancia. Sofia and Knuckles was riding on Minimus. The three Color Warriors were on their chosen mounts. Scarlett was on an Alicorn named Oleander. Cobalt and Emerald were on a white stallion with a silver mane named Swift. On their way back, Sonic decided to start some conversation.

"So Sofia, Scarlett told me you were her apprentice." Sonic began.

"Oh, she told you?" Sofia asked, which Sonic responded with a nod. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot these days since my recruitment into her army."

"Scarlett has an army?"

"Yeah and here's the best part: many of her members are from all across the multiverse."

"What kind of people are in her army?"

"You'll see them soon enough, Sonic." Once Sofia said those words, Sonic noticed a rocket coming their way. Sonic immediately took action and used a Homing Attack to deflect it. It impacts the ground, exploding shortly after.

"What was that?!" Cobalt exclaimed.

"I bet I know who it was that fired that missile." Knuckles noted. His suspicions were confirmed when they hear a laugh from a short distance away.

* * *

 ***We explore the lair and find ourselves in the training room***

 **Kung Lao: Jeez, this place is like a maze. I'll take us hours to find Chase.**

 **Me: Hey, take it easy, Lao. I'm sure Smoke and the others found his friends eventually.**

 **?: I'd worry less about him or your friends.**

 ***We discover a beautiful young woman with blond hair wearing a black latex body suit with metal claws and cat ears blocking our path. She also wielded two shuriken throwers in her wrists***

 **Rancis: And who the heck are you?**

 **?: The name's Katnappé. Meow.**

 **Knuckles: Well, move it or lose it, kitty cat.**

 **Katnappé: Why don't you make me?**

 **Amber: Alright, you asked for it. Tangle Web Comb!**

 ***Strands of hair come out from the Wu. She gets wrapped by the hair***

 **Amber: Come on! Let's get out of here before she breaks free.**

 **Me: Good idea, Amber. You readers are more than welcome to RRF. Archer out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Encounter with Eggman

***We return to the Xiaolin Temple and place all of the Shen Gong Wu, except for the Watesia Weathervane, back in the vault***

 **Ryu: *exits the vault* Well, that's it.**

 **Fox: I guess we're ready to find the Hoduku Mouse now.**

 **Me: You're right, Fox. Before we go, I need to send Smoke a text and tell him that we're about to find the Wu.**

 ***I pull out my phone and sent Smoke a quick text message***

 **Me: Alright, let's get started. Watesia Weathervane!**

 ***The weathervane's arrow starts to spin and stops, pointing towards the northwest***

 **Me: This way!**

 **Dojo: *transforms* Attention all passengers, please keep your arms and legs inside the flying dragon at all times.**

 ***We take off in search of the Hoduku Mouse***

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 5: Encounter with Eggman

Sonic, Knuckles, Sofia, Scarlett, Cobalt, and Emerald have narrowly escaped a missile launched from out of nowhere. Sonic was able to deflect the missile with his Homing Attack.

"Where did that come from?" Emerald questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I have a pretty good feeling who fired that missile at us." Knuckles deduced. His suspicions were confirmed when a looming shadow peered over the six. They turned around and saw a gigantic machine. It resembled a Minotaur as tall as a tower with a red torso, black horse legs, and silver horns. It also wielded a Morningstar mace in its right hand and a shield in its left hand. The shield sported an emblem familiar to Sonic and Knuckles.

"What is that thing?" Cobalt questioned.

"It's some sort of robotic Minotaur." Knuckles deduced.

"What's with the emblem on its shield?" Sofia asked Sonic.

"That's probably Eggman's emblem. This is how he shows his "evil" work." Sonic noted using his fingers for quoting. They suddenly hear a hearty laugh.

"What a clever deduction, for a high-speed hedgehog. Too bad it will be the last one you'll make." Dr. Eggman called out from within the robot's head. "I told you I'd be back."

"Yeah, we figured that out." Knuckles noted with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, how about you figure this out?!" Dr. Eggman retorted as the robotic Minotaur swung its Morningstar mace at the six heroes. They scrambled to evade it.

"Yikes! What power." Emerald gasped.

"How can we beat that thing?" Sofia questioned.

"No machine is invincible, Sofia. There's always a weak point somewhere." Scarlett told her protégé before facing the mechanized Minotaur.

"Yeah, and the best thing to do at this point is find it." Sonic chimed in with a grin.

"Now you're speaking my language." Knuckles commented with a laugh. The six began to fight the robotic Minotaur. Knuckles, Scarlett, and Cobalt aimed for the legs while Sonic, Emerald, and Sofia aimed for the torso. They attacked as hard as they could, but their attacks have dealt little to no damage.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! It's no use! This machine is made of a powerful titanium alloy that is virtually impenetrable." Eggman laughed.

"Drat! Our attacks can barely make a dent in that thing!" Sonic noted.

"If only we had a type of technique that can cut through that metal." Knuckles thought aloud. He looked over to Sonic, who looked back at him. He cracked a grin, thinking the same thing. "Revolver Slam?"

"You aim high, I'll aim low." Sonic informed him. Knuckles responded with a nod as Sonic charged up a Spin Dash. Knuckles jumped and landed on Sonic, who was still spinning in place. The spin's momentum launched Knuckles high into the air. He reeled back a strong two-hand punch as Sonic launched himself at the robot's legs. Knuckles forced his fists down at the robot's head, but Eggman had anticipated this and blocked Knuckles' attack with the robot's shield and kicked Sonic far before the attack made contact.

"It… it didn't work." Sonic realized as he watched the others fight the Egg Minotaur. Knuckles noticed the Egg Minotaur try to knock Sofia off of Minimus. His attack missed, but Sofia lost her balance and fell off. Sonic immediately took action and rescued her from the fall.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sofia thanked him. Sonic was about to say something when he noticed the Egg Minotaur approach him.

"Well, well, well. Our first battle since coming here and victory is already in my grasp." Eggman noted. "Before I decide to flatten you, I'll make you a deal: I'll spare you and your friends' lives in exchange for that trinket around that girl's neck."

"Forget it, Eggman! I'd rather be your prisoner than give up Sofia's amulet!" Sonic shouted.

"Fine, have it your way." Eggman complied as the Egg Minotaur raised its mace high in the air, ready to deal the final blow. Sonic crossed his arms in a defensive stance, ready to take the blow. But before Eggman had the chance to deal the finishing blow, he was bombarded by missiles, causing his robot to stagger backwards. Everyone looked up at the sky and noticed a blue biplane flying above them.

"Is that a plane?" Cobalt questioned.

"Not just any plane, it's the Tornado 2!" Sonic identified the plane right away. He looks to the side and sees that it was Tails who is flying the plane.

"Sonic!" Tails called out to his best friend.

"Hey, Tails! Great timing!" Sonic shouted so Tails could hear him. Tails landed the plane next to the others and exits the plane.

"Sonic! Knuckles! I finally found you!" Tails called out, running over to them.

"Tails! So you're here too." Sonic noted.

"Yeah, it took me quite a while to find you guys." Tails chuckled. He noticed Sofia, Scarlett, Emerald, and Cobalt. "Who are they?"

"I'll tell you the full story later, buddy. Right now, we've got a monumental problem." Sonic answered as he pointed to the Egg Minotaur, who recovered from the missile barrage.

"Pesky fox. You and your friends pop up like ants!" Dr. Eggman spat.

"We fought as hard as we could, but the armor's too strong." Emerald explained.

"We tried using the Revolver Slam, but he thought ahead." Knuckles added.

"We've got no choice. It's Triple Tornado time!" Sonic said confidently. "You guys need to get back." The others were hesitant, but complied, leaving Team Heroes to face the Egg Minotaur.

"So you three decided to face me on your own, huh?" Dr. Eggman questioned. "You've got some fighting spirit. Too bad it won't be enough to defeat me."

"I beg to differ." Sonic countered as he began to run in circles around the Egg Minotaur.

"Running? Is that all you plan on doing to beat me?" Eggman questioned Sonic's tactic.

"Oh, it gets better, Egghead." Sonic noted as he increased his running speed. Upon doing so, a blue twister formed around the Egg Minotaur. As it grows, the wind currents begin to form and grow stronger, drawing Tails and Knuckles into it. Once it was big enough, Sonic stopped and jumps into the tornado himself as it carried Team Heroes high above the robotic Minotaur. After a short while, the tornado disperses, dropping them on the robot. Eggman tried to block the attack with his shield. Knuckles brought his fist down on the shield, cracking it about halfway.

"Ha! Is that your best?" Eggman questioned, oblivious to the cracked shield. He got his answer when Tails came and stomped on the shield, breaking it completely. "What?!" He then noticed Sonic coming down in his ball form. And without the Egg Minotaur's shield to protect him, Sonic's attack was able to make contact and pierce through the alloy. Eggman's only reaction was to escape the machine before Sonic split it in two. The robotic Minotaur staggered for a brief moment before exploding.

"You may have won this time, Sonic, but mark my words, when we meet again, victory will be mine!" Dr. Eggman called out one final time before fleeing in his Egg Mobile.

"That'll be the day." Sonic scoffed. He then turned to the other four. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Scarlett answered. "Introductions will come once we return to Enchancia."

"Good idea." Sonic complied as Team Heroes boarded the Tornado 2. Sofia and the three Color Warriors mounted their respective mounts and took off once again for Enchancia.

* * *

 ***We land somewhere a few feet above the Hoduku Mouse's original location***

 **Mega Man: Are you sure this is where the Hoduku Mouse was lost?**

 **Kimiko: We should be right over the spider cave where we found it.**

 **Me: I hope so.**

 **Knuckles: I'll dig us a way in.**

 ***He starts using his Shovel Claws to dig an entrance to the cave. We follow him until we reach the cave.***

 **Omi: This cave certainly takes me on a journey through Recollection Street.**

 **Clay: You mean a trip down Memory Lane.**

 **Omi: That, too.**

 **Ryu: So this is where the Hoduku Mouse was lost.**

 **Raimundo: Yeah, I can't forget that day.**

 **Me: Alright, split up. If anyone finds the Hoduku Mouse, let us know right away. You readers may RRF. Archer out.**


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations

**(I explain to everyone I have gathered about my plan)**

 **Selena: So you're going to send someone undercover to rescue Mavis & Sofia from the Arkham Knight while you make the exchange?**

 **Me: That's what I have planned so far. And in case the Arkham Knight tries anything underhanded, I have called for some backup.**

 **Jeanette: What kind of backup?**

 **Me: You'll find out soon enough, Jeanette.**

 **(I notice Anakin, Obi-Wan, Raimundo, and Clay wearing specially fit militia uniforms)**

 **Anakin: Are you sure this will work? What if the Arkham Knight finds us out?**

 **Me: Like I said, in case he tries anything, I called for backup.**

 **(I check my watch and see that it's over an hour to midnight.)**

 **Me: We better move it. We wouldn't the Arkham Knight being impatient. You readers enjoy this chapter while we head to Ace Chemicals.**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 6: Explanations

After arriving in Enchancia, Team Heroes have introduced themselves to Sofia, her family, and the three Color Warriors and explained to them where they're from and how they got to Enchancia. They were all intrigued by their tale, especially Sofia.

"So you're saying that while you were fighting a robot version of you called Metal Sonic, this Dr. Eggman's energy amplifier was damaged in the crossfire and when he activated it, despite the damage, it teleported you, your friends, and Eggman here?" King Roland asked Sonic.

"Not only that, but as a result, the Chaos Emeralds were scattered across this place." Sonic answered.

"I hate to interrupt, but what are the Chaos Emeralds?" James asked.

"I'm not one to tell the story of the Chaos Emeralds to outsiders, even if they're royalty, but this is important." Knuckles said. "The Chaos Emeralds are seven mystical gemstones that hold truly infinite power. It is said that they can transform thoughts into power."

"Those Chaos Emeralds must be powerful compared to the Amulet of Avalor." Cobalt commented.

"Believe me; if a single Chaos Emerald can do that, just think of what you can accomplish when you collect all seven." Tails added.

"Whoa." Emerald said.

"While there were some who want to use the Emeralds for good, there are also those who wish to use them for their personal gain." Sonic said.

"Dr. Eggman." Sofia scowled.

"Exactly; he's been trying to use the Emeralds to take over our home of Mobius for years. But no matter how bad he wants it or how far he has to go, he'll never get his wish. Well, not with me around." Sonic said.

"Cool." James commented.

"But Eggman can be very tenacious. He'll never stop until he completes his dream of building his own empire right over Mobius." Sonic interjected.

"Well, we can't let anything like what happened there happen here." Queen Miranda said.

"Your Majesties, as the Queen of Cinnibar, the warriors and I request your permission to assist Sonic and his allies to protect Enchancia from the dangers of Dr. Eggman and his machines." Scarlett pleaded.

"Permission granted." King Roland said in acceptance.

"I can assure you, your Majesty, Eggman will never rule this land." Sonic said with the will of a dragon surging in him.

"Thank you very much for your help, Sonic." King Roland thanked the blue blur.

"You're very welcome, Your Majesty." Sonic replied with a nod. When he did, a guard came in and whispered in his ear. King Roland gasped silently when he heard his report.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Cobalt asked him.

"I have just received some reports of animals spotted in three separate locations." King Roland answered. "The first is that a white bat was discovered stealing some treasures from the royal Jewel Room."

"Not the jewels!" Amber gasped.

"Second, a pair of travelers found a lost rabbit and a small blue creature with wings in the Hanging Gardens in Tangu." Roland continued. "Finally, a pink hedgehog in a red dress was found unconscious outside Mystic Meadows."

" _Great. She's here, too._ " Sonic thought with a palm to his head. "Your Majesty, if it's alright with you, we'll look for these animals and bring them to you."

"Excellent." King Roland accepted his offer. Team Heroes respond with a nod as they left the throne room. Once they did, Tails noticed the upsetting look on his best friend's face.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Tails asked, snapping Sonic back into reality.

"Y-Yeah, it's just that… well…" Sonic began before Knuckles interrupted him.

"You're afraid that Amy's here too, aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of that." Sonic answered angrily, but his anger soon turned into embarrassment. "I'm afraid of how she'll react if she sees me when she wakes up."

"Pardon our interruption, but who's Amy?" Emerald asked, startling Sonic and making him turn around and notice the three warriors behind them. Tails was about to tell them, but Sonic stopped him before he had the chance.

"Amy's a friend of mine who's been obsessed with me ever since we met on a satellite called Little Planet. Sure she may be cheerful, but as long as she has her Piko-Piko Hammer, she's just as scary. She even claims herself to be my girlfriend." Sonic explained to them with his arms crossed. "But no matter how many times she tries to win my heart, I always manage to escape her. She's been had that crush on me ever since."

"Sonic, as much as the thought of that happening to me makes me want to jump a cliff, I feel what you mean." Cobalt told the blue blur. This made Sonic crack a small smile.

"Thanks, Cobalt." Sonic thanked him.

"Alright, we have three problems: a thieving white bat in the Jewel Room, a lost rabbit and small creature in the Hanging Gardens, and an unconscious hedgehog in Mystic Meadows." Scarlett confirmed. "We're going to have to split into teams of two. Knuckles and Cobalt will check the Jewel Room. Tails will go to with Emerald to the Hanging Gardens. That leaves Sonic and myself going to Mystic Meadows."

Everyone nods to Scarlett in acceptance. Knuckles and Cobalt headed to the Jewel Room while the others left the castle. Unknown to them was that the same bird-cam from earlier was watching from the window.

* * *

Over at the isolated base, Eggman, Nettle, Orbot, and Cubot watched them leaving the castle and split up from the bird-cam. Eggman lets out an angry scowl.

"So, Sonic and his new friends are splitting up to find the others, huh?" Eggman said. "Well, not if we have anything to say about it."

"So you're saying we should follow them, right?" Nettle asked.

"Exactly." Eggman told her, his eyes still focused on the spy-cam. "Since they are heading into three locations, we should cut them off. Orbot, how are Metal Sonic's repairs going?"

"Oh, it's coming along great, sire." Orbot answered. "We were able to boot him up, but he still has some external damage from before we were transported here."

"Good. Keep up the repairs until he's fully able to fight again. Until then, send out my Egg-Cerberus." Eggman commanded his lackeys.

"Y-Yes sir." Orbot complied as he got back to repairing Metal Sonic. Cubot, however, let out a bored yawn. Eggman's response to that was a cold stare, making Cubot flinch when he noticed and joined Orbot. However, six figures were watching from the shadows of the base.

"So, Eggman has teamed up with a fairy to defeat Sonic and steal this Amulet of Avalor, huh?" The muscular figure said with a menacing voice as he watched over them with his arms crossed. "Well, I'm afraid he won't be having his dream come true with us around."

"Heh-heh! I cannot wait to tear that blue hedgehog to shreds!" The tall figure laughed crazily.

"And I'll be sure to flatten his friends before lunchtime!" The fat-looking figure said as he ate what looked like a turkey drumstick.

"Patience, Zomom. You'll get your chance soon." The shortest and oldest of the group said.

"Speaking of chances, that Amulet of Avalor sounds like my kind of jewelry." The female of the group commented as she filed her nails.

"For once, I agree. It brings out the darkness in one's empty soul." The somber-looking figure sighed.

"Of course it does. And we'll be using that Amulet to shroud this world… no, the entire multiverse in darkness." The muscular figure laughed evilly, which echoed throughout the base.

* * *

 **(We board the Twilight and arrive in front of Ace Chemicals on Bleake Island)**

 **Tails: There it is. The Ace Chemicals processing plant.**

 **Kimiko: Sofia and Mavis should be in there somewhere.**

 **Me: Alright, Simon told me that the Arkham Knight is holding Sofia and Mavis in the central mixing chamber.**

 **Raimundo: The central mixing chamber?**

 **Me: Yes. That's where I'll send you four undercover. If any of his militia asks you, tell them you're new recruits put on guard duty for the hostages. As for us, we'll be making the exchange in front of the main plant.**

 **Scorpion: I certainly hope this works, for their sake.**

 **Me: It will, Hanzo. Trust me on this. Do you have all of the Shen Gong Wu on you?**

 **(Omi opens a backpack with all of our Shen Gong Wu inside)**

 **Me: Good. About time for us to execute Operation Switcheroo. You readers may leave a review if you choose. Archer out.**


	8. Chapter 7: Triple Threat, Part 1

**(I am in the hangar getting ready to face Kylo Ren. Sora, Kimiko, and Clay walk in.)**

 **Kimiko: Hey Archer. Where are you headed?**

 **Me: Hey guys. Simon told me Kylo Ren's last known location was the old Imperial Palace on Coruscant, so some of us are heading there to get back that Infinity Stone.**

 **Clay: Kylo Ren?**

 **Me: Yeah, he's supposedly the new Darth Vader. I also heard he has a unique lightsaber.**

 **Sora: (shudders)**

 **Me: Got that right, Sora.**

 **(My wrist-com goes off)**

 **Me: Just got an SOS from the Squid Sisters. They're in Octo Valley helping Smoke's team look for the Master Emerald piece and there are Battle Droids there working with the Octarians as well.**

 **Ahsoka: They got captured again?**

 **Me: Apparently so. I'll send Yoda, Ian and Isabella to back Smoke's team up. You readers may enjoy the new chapter of Sonic Heroes while I continue getting ready.**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 7: Triple Threat, Part 1

Dr. Eggman and Miss Nettle are surveying the situation the six heroes are in via their bird-cam. Eggman simply smirked.

"I think it's about time we did something about this, don't you think?" Eggman asked Nettle.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Nettle responded. "So, who goes where?"

"I'll go and deal with Knuckles at that castle. The Egg-Cerberus will go to the Hanging Gardens and stop that fox." Eggman began.

"And that leaves me to deal with Sonic and Scarlett personally." Nettle added as her gaze shifted to the footages, namely the one of Sonic and Scarlett.

* * *

Inside the castle, Knuckles and Cobalt have made their way to the Jewel Room to encounter the white bat. Knuckles was about to punch the door open when Cobalt stopped him.

"There's no need for brute force, Knuckles." Cobalt said as he calmly opened the door and looked inside. What he saw were simply a set of jewelry ranging from crowns to bracelets to necklaces and a pair of griffins watching over them. As soon as the blue-garbed warrior walked in to investigate, he was tackled by a white blur. The blue-garbed warrior shoulder throws the blur to the wall to reveal a female white bat Knuckles knows too well.

"Rouge?!" Knuckles shouted.

"You know her?" Cobalt asked.

"Just long enough to know she's a thorn in my side when it comes to hunting jewels." Knuckles said as Rouge got up, recovering from the throw. She spots Knuckles at the entrance. She smirks.

"Hi there, Knuckles." Rouge greeted flirtatiously, placing a hand on her hip.

"Drop the act, bat girl! Why are you here?" Knuckles questioned.

"Why else? I've heard about the Chaos Emeralds and after that blinding light, I woke up here, surrounded by lovely jewels. I just couldn't help it." Rouge explained.

"So it's nothing but jewels to you?" Cobalt questioned.

"It's not always like that, handsome. Jewel hunting is just a hobby of mine." Rouge answered. "I'd tell you about what I really do for a living, but I don't have time for small talk. Bye." She was about to take off through the window when she was struck in the back with a blast of ice. Rouge sees that her wings are frozen by Cobalt's Elemental Rod.

"Sorry, Rouge, but you're not going anywhere." Cobalt said with a glare. The remark angered Rouge.

"Now I'm mad!" Rouge shouted as she tackled Knuckles through the window. Seeing this, Cobalt followed them outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails and Emerald were flying in the Tornado 2 on their way to the Hanging Gardens in Tangu. Emerald was astounded by the plane itself.

"This is an amazing plane!" Emerald complimented. "You built this yourself?"

"Uh-huh. The plane used to run on a single Chaos Emerald, but I've created a powerful engine that helps the plane work properly." Tails explained.

"Wow! You sure know your way with technology." Emerald said.

"Thanks, Emerald. Tinkering with machinery is pretty much my thing." Tails remarked with a slight blush. Then he noticed an oasis filled with a circle of tall bamboo trees bunched together. "Look! Those must be the Hanging Gardens!"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's land." Emerald suggested. Tails didn't hesitate to land the plane outside the oasis. Both of them dismount the plane and look at the bamboo trees. They start hearing soft crying inside the circle of bamboo.

"Do you hear that, Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Let's head inside." Emerald said as she climbed the bamboo trees. Tails followed her by flying up to her via his twin tails. Once they reach the top, they notice the small rabbit King Roland told them about. "Down there. Come on!" Tails grabs Emerald's arms and carries her down inside the circle of bamboo. Once they land, they get a closer look and see that the young rabbit is wearing an orange dress.

"Wait a second. I think I know her." Tails said as he slowly approached her. "Cream?" Once she hears his voice, she slowly turns her head and once she sees him, her look of loneliness turns into joy right away.

"Mr. Tails!" The young rabbit known as Cream cried as she ran to Tails full speed and embraces him with a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Mr. Tails! Cheese and I were so worried no one was coming!"

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese, Cream's little bowtie wearing Chao friend, chirped with tears flowing from his tiny little eyes. Cream lets go of Tails and notices Emerald behind him.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Cream asked.

"I am Queen Emerald of Elm Reef. It's very nice to meet you, Cream and Cheese." Emerald introduced herself.

"Oh!" Cream gasped when she heard that Emerald was royalty. She curtseys in respect. "It's nice to meet you too, your majesty."

"Please, call me Miss Emerald." Emerald told her with a smile.

"Of course." Cream smiled as she turned back to Tails. "How did we get here, Mr. Tails? And where's Mr. Sonic?"

"Right now, Sonic's with another friend of ours looking for Amy at a place called Mystic Meadows. I'll explain how we got here on our way back to Enchancia." Tails told her as he started to slowly take off and grab Emerald by the arms. Cream hops onto Emerald's back as they fly out of the Hanging Gardens.

* * *

As Scarlett on Oleander and Sonic arrived at the retirement home for sorcerers, they started murmuring among themselves as Scarlett got off of her steed.

"Right now you're probably wondering. "What's the Scarlet Warrior doing here at Mystic Meadows? And what's that blue hedgehog doing with her?" she stated plainly walking to the door. "Well, to be honest, I'm here investigating the pink hedgehog that somehow arrived here. See, she's the friend of this one." She then arrived at the door. "Now. Where's my favorite uncle?"

"Hold on." Sonic spoke up. "You never told me you had an uncle here."

"Well, you never asked. And besides, it's a pretty long story." Scarlett replied. She knocks on the door. The door opens and at the door, it was Goodwyn the Great, Cedric's father.

"Scarlett! How long has it been?" Goodwyn asked her as the two hug each other.

"Feels like it's been too long, Uncle Goodwyn. How's Aunt Winifred these days?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh, she's doing fine, I can assure you." Goodwyn told her before noticing Sonic. "I say, who's your friend?"

"Oh, I should've done this sooner. Uncle Goodwyn, this is Sonic the Hedgehog." Scarlett introduced the blue hero of Mobius.

"Pleased to meet you, Goodwyn." Sonic said, offering a handshake, to which Goodwyn happily accepts.

"Is he another one of your inventions, Scarlett?" Goodwyn asked.

"Not exactly, Uncle Goodwyn. He's from another world." Scarlett answered. "In fact, that's the reason why I'm here. King Roland told me there you found a pink hedgehog here."

"Oh, yes. He told me about her before you came." Goodwyn told them. "She's in the guest room. Come with me." Both Scarlett and Sonic followed Goodwyn into the guest room, unaware that Miss Nettle was watching from outside.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(Once I got the ship ready, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka walk in)**

 **Me: There. Everything's ready.**

 **Ahsoka: And just in time too. Kylo's on the move.**

 **Me: Where is he now?**

 **Obi-Wan: He's recently moved to a cave on Geonosis.**

 **Me: Geonosis, huh? Sounds desolate, but it's the best we've got. I'll call Vanellope, Rancis, and the Guardians here.**

 **Anakin: Oh, that reminds me. When Rancis comes in here, could you give him this?**

 **(Anakin hands me a lightsaber with a yellow blade)**

 **Me: Is this the lightsaber you trained him with?**

 **Anakin: Yeah. Obi-Wan and I trained him before this happened.**

 **Me: Wow. I can't believe I forgot about that. Let's head to Geonosis. You readers may RRF. Archer out.**


	9. Chapter 8: Triple Threat, Part 2

**(After the Rogue Shadow left, we reenter the vault to look for Shen Gong Wu)**

 **Anakin: Your friend seems really nice.**

 **Me: I was thinking the same thing when I first met him.**

 **Jubileena: (Takes the Serpent's Tail) But who were those two that was with him?**

 **Me: Oh, those were Raven Queen and Perry the Platypus. Raven's the daughter of the Evil Queen, who's currently trapped in a mystical mirror and Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. He also has a secret life as an agent of OWCA until the day his owners discovered his secret. Good thing his boss had their memories of that day erased.**

 **Swizzle: Cool.**

 **Me: Cool indeed. I call dibs on the Mantis Flip Coin.**

 **(Enjoy the next chapter of Sonic Heroes)**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 8: Triple Threat, Part 2

Rouge had tackled Knuckles through the Jewel Room window and is freefalling to the ground as they fight. Cobalt slid along the exterior walls to keep up with them. Suddenly, Rouge knocks Knuckles off of her as her wings break free from the ice. Cobalt and Knuckles land on the ground as Rouge hovers down to them.

"What gives you the right to steal the royal family's treasures?!" Knuckles yelled.

"How the heck should I know? I woke up right in there after that light brought us here!" Rouge interjected.

"Shut your trap! You know that's not true!" Knuckles countered. Before the Angel Island guardian had the chance to engage her in combat again, Cobalt intervened.

"Hold up!" Cobalt shouted, halting Knuckles. "I think she's telling the truth!"

"What?! Do you honestly think someone like her is telling the truth?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Better her than an evil genius like me!" A voice cackled as a mechanical arm snatched Cobalt. The two that were fighting turned to where the laugh came from. It came from Dr. Eggman in his Egg Mobile.

"Eggman!" Knuckles sneered.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, old friend?" Eggman teased.

"We were never friends from the start!" Knuckles countered. "What did you do to our friends?!"

"It just so happens that some of my "associates" are on their way to meet with them right now." The doctor calmly answered. "In fact, I just so happen to bring some of my own friends with me." It was after he said those words a large group of Egg Pawns of different colors appeared from the woods. Cobalt struggled in the hand of Eggman's machine.

"Now, be a good boy and get me the Amulet of Avalor from Princess Sofia!" Eggman demanded.

"It will never work for you even if I did! Only the pure of heart can unlock its powers and your heart is nothing but pure evil!" Cobalt shouted.

"Then you leave me no choice." Eggman sneered as his Egg Mobile charged a powerful beam from the underside. Cobalt struggled to break free and managed to get his right arm loose from the machine's grip. He unsheathes his katana and stabs the mechanized arm with it, making it let go of the blue-garbed warrior.

"You'll pay for that! Egg Pawns, attack!" Eggman commanded. The army of Egg Pawns engaged the trio in combat.

* * *

Outside the Hanging Gardens, Tails, Cream and Emerald have just flown out of the forest of bamboo trees and reached the Tornado 2 parked out on the dunes.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Tails." Cream thanked him and embraces him with a hug.

"Anytime, Cream." Tails replied, returning the embrace. "Let's get back to Enchancia before someone or something comes this way and attacks us."

Then, almost as if on cue, an earsplitting roar is heard from across the desert. The noise alone startled the trio. "Where did that come from?!" Emerald asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's no good." Tails answered as he boarded the Tornado 2. Cream and Emerald jumped in as Tails started the blue biplane and flew to the source of the roar. As they flew over the marketplace, something jumped from below and slashed the plane's wing.

"We're hit! Hang on!" Tails exclaimed as the plane fell into a dive. Tails barely had enough time to level the plane before it crashed into the sand. Tails looked behind him towards Cream and Emerald. "Everyone okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so?" Emerald replied. "What just hit us?" Cheese looks behind the plane and gasps in shock and cowers into Cream's hands.

"What is it, Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao friend. He replies by pointing behind the plane. The trio looked behind them and noticed a jet-black and red robot dog coming their way.

"What is that?!" Emerald exclaimed.

"That's Eggman's robotic pet; his Egg Cerberus." Tails answered as he brought out his wrist cannon. "Sonic and I took it down before. Are you with me, Emerald?"

"Of course I am, Tails." Emerald replied before turning to Cream. "Cream, I want you and Cheese to stay hidden behind the plane." The young rabbit nods as she takes cover behind the plane. Emerald summons twin rapier swords and joined Tails in battling the Egg Cerberus.

* * *

Inside the Mystic Meadows Retirement Home, Goodwyn, Scarlett and Sonic enter the guest room, where they find Amy sound asleep on the bed. Sonic sighed.

"Well, here she is." Goodwyn said.

"Thank you, Uncle Goodwyn." Scarlett thanked her uncle as Sonic approached the sleeping hedgehog.

"Amy? Amy, wake up." Sonic said. Amy stirred for a brief moment before opening her eyes. Her vision clears and the first thing she sees is Sonic's smiling face.

"Sonic?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Sonic greeted teasingly. Amy sat up and looked around the guest room.

"What happened? Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Right now, we're in a place called Enchancia. This wise wizard found you outside and tended to your injuries." Sonic answered. Amy looked at her lower left arm and noticed some bandages wrapped around it. Her attention then turned to Scarlett.

"Who's she?" Amy asked, looking a bit jealous.

"You must be Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of Cinnibar. You may call me the Scarlet Warrior." Scarlett introduced herself to Amy with a bow. The pink hedgehog gasped when she learns of her name.

"The Scarlet Warrior?" Amy asked in surprise. Scarlett responds with a nod. Amy got up from the bed and approached her. Before the pink hedgehog got the chance to say something, Sonic looked out the window and noticed a fireball heading their way.

"Get down!" Sonic shouted a warning. Amy, Scarlett and Goodwyn looked to the window and saw that he was right. Everyone got out of the way as the fireball crashed through the window and wrecked the entire room.

"Where did that come from?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know where that came from, but I have a feeling _she_ fired it." Scarlett assumed as she summoned a sword. Miss Nettle flew in through the hole.

"Who's she?" Amy asked.

"Her name's Miss Nettle. Scarlett told me everything about her, including her need to become the most powerful fairy with the power of Sofia's amulet." Sonic answered.

"How perceptive of you, Sonic." Nettle teased. "Too bad perception won't help you against my spells, especially now that I've been practicing a new one." She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Sonic. He assumed a defensive stance, but the spell Nettle cast was for someone else.

"Captura Queenrotta!" Nettle shouted, firing a magical beam from her wand, which trapped Scarlett in a powerful forcefield.

"You'll never get away with this!" Scarlett shouted; her speech slightly muffled from the forcefield.

"I believe I already have, my admirable adversary. Now, get me the Amulet of Avalor."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't! I enchanted it to only be removed by the person wearing it!"

"Don't worry about that. I know a way she can hand it over to me." Nettle flies away with Scarlett in tow.

"No!" Sonic yelled as he bounced up and attempted to knock her down with a Homing Attack, but Nettle cast a water ball from her wand, making the blue blur flinch as the water ball struck him, splashing water all over his fur. Amy and Goodwyn came over to the drenched hedgehog as they watched Nettle take Scarlett captive.

* * *

 **(My team and I exit the vault with me wielding the Mantis Flip Coin, Anakin with the Thorn of Thunderbolt, Ahsoka with the Woozy Shooter, Vanellope with the Jetbootsu, Rancis with the Eye of Dashi, Gloyd with the Ruby of Ramses, Taffyta with the Reversing Mirror, Jubileena with the Serpent's Tail, Swizzle with the Lasso Boa-Boa, Minty with the Shadow Slicer, Snowanna with the Juju Flytrap, and Candlehead with the Moonstone Locust)**

 **Me: Everyone ready?**

 **(Everyone gives their approval)**

 **Me: Good. We should be able to catch up to Smoke and the others and hopefully help save Perry's owners and friends.**

 **(My wrist-com goes off)**

 **Me: Status report.**

 **Kanan: (open channel) Good news. We just reached Springfield Forest. We found what looks like Kylo Ren, Arkham Knight and a giant robot holding a bunch of kids captive.**

 **Me: Listen. That robot is Nova Prime. We'll rendezvous with you and the others in the forest. Stay in the shadows until then.**

 **Kanan: Got it. (Channel closes)**

 **Ahsoka: Sounded like they made it.**

 **Me: And with time left to spare. Let's move.**

 **(Everyone enters the Twilight)**

 **Me: Next stop: Springfield Forest! You readers may review, fav, or follow. Archer out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Triple Threat, Part 3

**(We arrive in the New York train yard where Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Tubbimura are awaiting us)**

 **Chase: You sure took your time getting here.**

 **Frank: Feeling's mutual, thief!**

 **Chase: Thief is such a hurtful word. But enough chatter. Do you have what we need?**

 **Me: Yes, but do you have the Wu you stole?**

 **Chase: Right over there.**

 **(Chase points to a railcar where the stolen Wu are located. Nick goes over to it and places them in the railcar)**

 **Me: Now what is it that you want?**

 **Chase: All I simply ask from you is for you and your allies to join me. Together, we can conquer the entire multiverse!**

 **Ralph: Forget it. Archer is a kind, generous man and he'll never side with the likes of you.**

 **Me: He's right. You failed, Chase Young.**

 **Chase: Fine. As Emperor Palpatine once said, if you won't be turned, you will be destroyed! (Transforms)**

 **(We begin fighting the Heylin)**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 9: Triple Threat, Part 3

After Nettle escaped with Scarlett trapped in a force field, Sonic stood up and shook the water off of his quills. Goodwyn uses a wind spell to blow off any remaining water left on him.

"Whew. Thanks." Sonic thanked the wizard.

"You're welcome, Sonic." Goodwyn replied.

"I can't believe this had happened. How will we help save her now?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but there has to be a way to save her from Nettle and Eggman." Sonic suggested.

"How do we do that?" Goodwyn asked.

"We're going to need some help from my friends." Sonic replied as he pulled out his Miles Electric and contacted his friends.

* * *

Outside the castle, Knuckles, Rouge and Cobalt are fighting Egg Pawn after Egg Pawn. Knuckles punched numerous Egg Pawns, often destroying them with one punch. Rouge used her military combat skill to tear apart any that came her way. Cobalt slashed much of the robots with his katana and shorted out any others with lightning spells from his Elemental Rod. As soon as all of the robots are defeated, Eggman scowled angrily.

"Is that the best you've got, Doctor?" Rouge glared.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet! I will get that amulet from that princess!" Eggman declared.

"And how will you do that? Like I said, only the pure of heart can unlock its powers and your heart is black with evil." Cobalt questioned the doctor's intentions. He got his answer when they spotted Nettle flying right past them with Scarlett inside her force field. Knuckles and Cobalt gasped in shock while Eggman grinned maliciously.

"Well, it looks like my new companion has the solution to that predicament. Farewell, losers!" Eggman guffawed as he left on his Egg Mobile. Cobalt attempts to give chase, but Eggman managed to get away.

"Shoot! He got away!" Cobalt hissed.

"Now what did the doctor mean by that?" Rouge asked. To answer her question, a beeping noise went off coming from Knuckles. He pulls out another Miles Electric. He answers a video call and sees Sonic, Amy and Goodwyn.

" _Knuckles, Cobalt, I got good news and bad news._ " Sonic said on his video screen.

"What's the good news, Sonic?" Cobalt asked.

" _The good news is I managed to find Amy._ " Sonic reported. " _How are things on your end?_ "

"Swell. We just found Rouge in the jewel room, as usual." Knuckles replied with a glare pointed at Rouge. "We had a bit of a scuffle, but Eggman had to butt in, of course."

"Hey, where's Scarlett? Isn't she with you?" Cobalt asked.

" _Well, that's the bad news._ " Sonic answered. " _Some fairy named Miss Nettle came and took her away. I tried to stop her, but she hit me with a water ball._ "

"What?!" Cobalt gasped.

"Scarlett was captured?!" Knuckles shouted.

" _Yeah. We saw it with our own eyes._ " Amy replied.

" _As far as I can tell, Nettle wants Sofia's amulet to become powerful. And now that she has Scarlett, protecting Sofia and her amulet has become our top priority!_ " Sonic added with a serious look on his face.

"This is just great. First, Eggman's machine takes us here by some coincidence, now this!" Knuckles said with Rouge flying away behind his back.

"Knuckles and I will notify the king and queen about what happened. You call Tails and Emerald and bring them up to speed." Cobalt commanded.

" _I'm on it!"_ Sonic replied with a thumbs-up as the video call ended.

"And as for you, Rouge…" Knuckles began before trailing off, noticing that the jewel hunter/G.U.N. agent was already gone. He sneered, angered at the fact that she got away again.

* * *

Back in the dunes outside of Tangu, Tails and Emerald are still fighting the Egg Cerberus with their attacks making little to no damage.

"Our attacks aren't doing any damage!" Emerald reported. "How will we beat it?" Tails thought it over for a minute, and then an idea pops into his head.

"Emerald! I have an idea!" Tails told her.

"It better be a good one!" Emerald replied before dodging the Egg Cerberus' claw.

"The last time Sonic and I fought this machine…" Tails started explaining as he dodged another attack. "…We made it crash into a wall to damage it."

"But I don't see any walls." Emerald pointed out after dodging the Egg Cerberus' tail.

"That's where you come in." Tails replied. "I need you to conjure some walls so I can direct the robot to crash into it."

Emerald hesitated, but nodded as she used her powers to conjure a wall out of sand. Tails flew his way up to the robot's horn and grabbed on, making it run in a frenzy to shake it off. Tails hung on tight and steered it to the sand wall. He then jumped off as soon as the robot rammed into the wall.

"It worked!" Emerald shouted with a satisfied grin.

"Just a few more and we'll be able to beat it!" Tails added as they faced the robotic hound once again. Before they attacked, however, the Egg Cerberus sensed something and took off.

"Where's it going?" Emerald asked.

"Probably back to its master." Tails joked with a grin. "But why?" To answer his question, the Miles Electric in his pocket went off. He pulls it out and answers the video call. He sees Sonic and Amy in front of Mystic Meadows.

"Sonic! How was the mission?" Tails asked.

" _It's done, but we got a problem. Scarlett's been captured!"_ Sonic informed his friend.

"No…" Emerald gasped quietly.

"What?!" Tails gasped.

" _As soon as you find Cream and Cheese, you and Emerald need to get back to Enchancia ASAP._ " Sonic commanded them.

"We're on our way." Tails replied as the video call ended. Tails and Emerald went over to the Tornado.

"What happened, Mr. Tails?" Cream asked.

"We need to get back to Enchancia right away." Tails told her as he started up the plane. Emerald got on the wing and the plane took off full speed towards Enchancia.

* * *

 **(We managed to beat the Heylin and take the Shen Gong Wu from the railcar)**

 **Frank: All those teeth and claws and it still wasn't enough.**

 **Chase: You think you've won?**

 **Nick: There are 14 of us and only three of you.**

 **?: Guess again, fools!**

 **(Ultron and a bunch of robots with his appearance suddenly appear)**

 **Felix: Ultron?!**

 **Chase: Surprised? I secretly hired Ultron and his robots to ambush you should I be defeated in battle.**

 **Ultron: Chase Young is correct. And now, I'll be taking what is rightfully ours.**

 **Me: Don't count on it, you Dalek knock-off! Now!**

 **(The Milano suddenly flies over us and fires at Ultron and his robots, giving us the chance to escape in the ship)**

 **Ralph: Thanks for the rescue.**

 **Gamora: It was nothing. You would've done the same for us.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Rocket: Yeah, I was pretty shocked too to see Ultron there.**

 **Me: Well, we should get these Wu back to the temple. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow. Archer out.**


	11. Chapter 10: In Need of a Strategy

**(Inside the hangar of the Great Fox, I'm on the phone with Smoke, who apologized for what he said in his letter while Fox and Falco are with me)**

 **Me: So you're saying I** _ **can**_ **beat Frieza?**

 **Smoke: (Over the phone)** _ **I'm not just saying that you**_ **can** _ **beat Frieza; I'm saying that you**_ **must** _ **beat him. I was quite a jerk when I wrote that letter.**_

 **Me: Hey, if anyone's a jerk, it's me. I should've listened to you when I read the letter, but the importance of the mission got the best of me.**

 **Smoke:** _ **Hey, no need to apologize, man. Besides, it was stupid of me to write that letter.**_

 **Me: And it was stupid of** _ **me**_ **to disregard it.**

 **ROB: (From the bridge)** _ **Two life forms approaching at high speed.**_

 **Me: I better get going. My new friends are on their way.**

 **Smoke:** _ **Alright. Be careful out there.**_

 **Me: Will do. (I hang up) Fox, Falco, I'll notify the others that they arrived.**

 **Fox: Right.**

 **Falco: Good idea.**

 **(I leave to tell the others of Goku and Vegeta's arrival)**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 10: In Need of a Strategy

After slipping away from Knuckles and Cobalt outside Enchancia Castle, Rouge is now flying through the skies. As she is flying, she spots something in a field not too far from a nearby town. She noticed it was a robot, standing motionless. She landed in the field and looked at the robot. When she noticed the omega symbol on the front of its left shoulder, the treasure hunting G.U.N. agent recognized the robot almost immediately.

"Wait a second…Omega's here as well?" Rouge asked herself as she booted up the robot. Omega looked at Rouge. After a brief stare down, the robot spoke.

" _Rouge the Bat._ " Omega greeted.

"Hmm… If Omega's here, then there's a good chance Shadow's here also." Rouge deduced before facing Omega. "Omega, do you have any data on this world we are in now?"

" _Affirmative._ " Omega complied. " _The world we are currently in is known as Enchancia. Its current rulers are King Roland the Second, Queen Miranda, and their three children, Prince James, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia._ "

"That's quite the regal family." Rouge mused. "Does any of the royal family have any guardians?"

" _Data verifies that Princess Sofia is currently a member of their current protectors, the Scarlet Army, a group of warriors and fighters from numerous different worlds, led by Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow, current sovereign of the kingdom of Cinnibar, who is also known by the moniker, the Scarlet Warrior._ " Omega explained. Rouge thought about how a young princess can be a member of an inter-realm army.

"Well, once we find Shadow, we're heading to Cinnibar to have a chat with this Queen Scarlett." Rouge suggested as she took off into the air, Omega following shortly after. Unbeknownst to the two members of Team Dark, a Motobug was watching from the shadows within the woods and after watching everything, rolled off back to where it was sent from.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, Team Heroes, Amy, Cobalt and Emerald have informed the royal family of Scarlett's capture by Miss Nettle. Miranda was in complete shock when she heard the news. As for Cream and Cheese, they were taken to the guest room for their safety.

"Oh my! How can Miss Nettle go this far as to capture Scarlett?" Queen Miranda solemnly asked.

"My guess is that she captured Scarlett to get to Sofia. If I know Nettle, she must want Sofia's amulet to gain power." Emerald said.

"The only problem is the powers of the Amulet of Avalor only work when they're used by a person with a pure heart. Nettle's heart and Eggman's heart are flooded with evil." Cobalt added. "Also, Scarlett had already enchanted it so that only Sofia can remove it."

"And until we rescue Scarlett, protecting Sofia _and_ the Amulet of Avalor has just become our priority." Sonic told them. "Your majesty, please give us permission to protect Sofia on Scarlett's behalf." King Roland looked to his wife, who nods in response.

"Permission granted, Sonic." King Roland told him, granting Sonic's permission.

"Thank you, Roland. You have my word." Sonic thanked. They exit the castle and meet with some of the Scarlet Army members. Among them are Cole, Kratos, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Bayonetta, Ezio, Elsa, Anna, Dante, Korra and Agent 47.

"I take it you know about Scarlett's capture?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Scarlett is our trusted leader. We have trusted her as much as she trusted us." Kratos said.

"Anyone who messes with our leader will have to deal with us!" Cole shouted, pounding his right fist into his left palm.

Sonic smiled, but that was short-lived when he sensed Sofia coming. Amy and Team Heroes turned around to face her. She had a face that would strike fear into Dr. Eggman and Miss Nettle.

"I assume you want to save Scarlett as well, right?" Emerald deduced, to which Sofia confidently nods.

"Yeah, I remember Scarlett saying earlier that she's your mentor." Sonic spoke up.

"She's not just my mentor; she's my friend. And no one messes with my friends!" Sofia said with determination and vigor. Sonic smiled upon hearing her words. He then turned to the Scarlet Army members.

"Alright, if we're going to save Scarlett, we need to find the rest of my friends." Sonic told them.

"And where will we find them, hedgehog?" Kratos asked with concern.

"Who knows? The rest of my friends could be anywhere when we came here." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Then, before anyone has the chance to think, a dove with a scroll securely tied around its neck flew down and approached Sofia.

"What is it?" Sofia asked the dove, with the bird showing the scroll tied around its neck. It then whispers in her ear. Team Heroes and Amy have no clue as to what the dove is saying.

"Uh… Any of you guys have any idea what that bird's saying?" Knuckles asked.

"Sorry, Knuckles, but the only one that can is Sofia. As long as she's wearing the Amulet of Avalor, she can talk to animals." Sonic informed the Angel Island guardian.

"I wish I could talk to animals." Amy sighed as the dove flew away. Sofia opened the scroll and started reading its contents.

"Well, what did it say?" Tails asked her. She looked up when she finished.

"It's a letter from my friend Lani." Sofia told them.

"Let me guess; is she a princess like you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, Lani is the princess of the island kingdom of Hakalo and she sent me a message saying she found a white hedgehog and a purple cat washed up on shore." Sofia told the Mobians. They thought about the description of the two animals that were washed up on the shores of Hakalo. After a good moment, a memory sparks within Sonic.

"I think I remember who those two are." Sonic spoke up.

"You do?" Ezio asked, to which Sonic nods in reply.

"Their names are Silver and Blaze. Silver's a hedgehog from the future with the power of psychokinesis and Blaze is a princess from a dimension that is different from ours. Despite my first encounters with them being somewhat unpleasant, they're both good friends of mine." Sonic explained.

"So it's settled then." Dante said. "Next stop: Hakalo."

"But there's just one problem: how in the heck do we get to Hakalo?" Sonic asked. "I remember Sofia stating that Hakalo is an _island_ kingdom and the last time I checked, I can't swim!"

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to. There's a ship that can take us there." Sofia assured the Blue Blur. "Follow me." She starts leading them to the docks, where the ship leading to Hakalo is located, unaware that a Buzz Bomber was watching them from above. It flies away, possibly back to Eggman and Nettle's hidden base.

* * *

 **(In the Great Fox briefing room, we explain to Goku and Vegeta about Frieza's plan)**

 **Vegeta: So you're saying that Frieza has kidnapped some people, four of which are called Signers and he's planning to call forth this Crimson Dragon to claim its power for himself?**

 **Me: Yes, and he's taking them to Planet Venom. I don't know what he has there or the reason why, but knowing Frieza, it cannot be good. But I know that you two can beat him, considering your history with that tyrant. (I notice Vegeta turn away from me) Is something wrong with him?**

 **Goku: Don't get me wrong, but before his planet was destroyed, he and his people served under Frieza until out of his fear of a Super Saiyan being born among them, he betrayed them and wiped out the entire planet in one blast. He and I are among the only ones left.**

 **Vegeta: Don't bother telling that story to that Earthling, Kakarot. He's not worth your time. (Walks away)**

 **Krystal: Um, excuse me for asking, but why did he call you "Kakarot"?**

 **Goku: It was actually my birth name. Thankfully, I didn't have it for long. When my parents sent me to Earth, a wise old man found me, raised me and gave me a new name.**

 **Me: I see. (I turn to the Star Fox Team) Alright, guys. We're ready to go to Venom.**

 **Fox: (Into his wrist-com) ROB, set a course for Venom.**

 **ROB: (From the bridge)** _ **Affirmative. Estimated time of arrival: 6.2 hours.**_

 **Me: 6.2 hours, huh? Seems like a fair enough wait time. Well, time for me to get to work. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	12. Chapter 11: Chaos on Hakalo, Part 1

**(We arrive in Station Square, where we witness civilians running from a gathering of Egg Pawns)**

 **Judy: I never expected Eggman to just attack Station Square for no apparent reason.**

 **Sonic: What do you expect? He is a mad scientist, after all.**

 **Eggman: (From above) I prefer the term "evil genius", hedgehog.**

 **Knuckles: Eggman!**

 **Eggman: Well, the gang's all here. This sure saves me the trouble of coming to you.**

 **Sonya: What are you talking about?**

 **Eggman: I'm glad you asked, dear Sonya. Over the last couple of months, I've been working on a new invention of mine.**

 **(Eggman snaps his fingers and a giant robotic scorpion with large fangs appeared beside the scientist)**

 **Sonic: Another one of your new toys, Egghead?**

 **Eggman: Mock me all you want, Sonic. My Egg Scorpion will trounce you all!**

 **(Eggman mounts his Egg Mobile onto the robot scorpion's head and starts attacking us. Enjoy the new chapter of Sonic Heroes)**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 11: Chaos on Hakalo, Part 1

In the hidden base, the Moto Bug and the Buzz Bomber reported their findings to Eggman and Nettle about the whereabouts of Team Heroes and the two members of Team Dark.

"So that hedgehog's going to a place called Hakalo, eh?" Eggman scowled.

"Say, Doctor, I've heard of that island." Nettle thought aloud.

"You have?" Eggman questioned.

"More or less, I've read somewhere that only the Emerald Key can unlock the passage to the island." Nettle explained.

"Very interesting…" Eggman nodded. "So where can we find this "Emerald Key"?"

"The island itself is hidden by dense fog banks and, as I said before, only the Emerald Key can reveal the passage there." Nettle explained. "Unfortunately, the Emerald Key is in the royal family's possession."

"That may hinder our plan, but if we can, we may be able to create a replica of this Emerald Key and teach that hedgehog a lesson." Eggman grinned evilly.

"You'll never get away with this, you crazed scientist!" The two of them hear Scarlett's voice from Scarlett, who is chained to an electrical panel on the floor. "Your plans have never worked and they never will!"

"I grow tired of your incessant complaining." Eggman glared as he approached a terminal. "Maybe this should shut you up for a while." He turns a knob and electricity makes its way to her chains, electrocuting her until she collapses from exhaustion.

"Be thankful that wasn't at full power. Now I suggest you remain quiet until we get your little prodigy's amulet." Eggman demanded. Scarlett, due to having hundreds of volts sent across her body, didn't say a word. "Good. Now then, let's get to work on that replica key. Orbot, Cubot, you two keep an eye on our "special guest". Don't even think of letting her escape."

"Understood, boss." Orbot and Cubot saluted as Eggman and Nettle left the room to work on the Emerald Key replica, unaware of the piercing red eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

On the ship leading to the island of Hakalo, Team Heroes, Amy, Emerald, Cobalt and the Scarlet Army are killing time in their own way. Knuckles is sparring with Kratos, Dante and Scorpion on the main deck, Amy is chatting with Elsa and Anna below deck, Korra and Sub-Zero are meditating on the bow, Cole, Agent 47 and Bayonetta are on the port and starboard sides watching for any hostile ships, Ezio is in control of the wheel while Emerald and Cobalt are polishing their blades. As for Sonic, Sofia sees him high on the crow's nest.

"Hey, Sonic! Why are you all the way up there?" Sofia shouted to him. "Why can't you come down and join us?"

"Thanks, but just so you know, I only feel comfortable when I'm _away_ from the water." Sonic shouted back. "Besides, someone has to keep an eye out for the island. I just hope Lani made sure Silver and Blaze are okay."

Sofia took that as a sign of refusal and noticed Tails staring out into the sea from the port side. She joins him.

"Hey, Tails." Sofia simply greeted him.

"Oh, hey, Sofia." Tails replied. They continue to watch the seas for a few minutes.

"So, Tails, what's your home like?" Sofia managed to ask.

"I'm glad you asked, Princess. Our world is much like yours, only the flow of time there is much slower." Tails explained.

"Is there anything you like to do?" She asked.

"Well, most of the time, I focus on my gadgets and inventions. There have been times my friends and I get together and fight Eggman's robots." Tails answered. "And when we're not thwarting Eggman's plot for world domination, we just hang out and spend some time together."

"Oh." Sofia said before turning to the sea. "Tails, I've got a question."

"What is it, Sofia?" Tails wondered.

"Well, I want your honest opinion on this." Sofia said before turning so that her eyes meet with his. "Tails, do you like me?"

Tails let out a grin before answering with a small laugh. "Of course I like you, Princess. I mean, we are friends, after all."

"I know, but what I've been meaning to ask is, do you "like me" like me?" Sofia asked again, this time letting out a slight blush.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tails asked as his blush started showing.

"I just want to know if you like me." Sofia smiled warmly, her blush burning brighter. Tails' face turned red as he tried to think of his answer.

"Uh…" Tails stammered. "Well… I…" Fortunately for him, his train of thought was halted when they hear Sonic's voice from the crow's nest.

"Hakalo, dead ahead!" Sonic called out. Everyone looked ahead and saw the fog hiding the island fading, revealing their destination. Once the ship weighs anchor at the dock, the group meet with the young island princess.

"Sofia!" Lani shouted from the beach, waving to them.

"Lani!" Sofia shouted to her friend as the group meet with her. The two princesses embrace each other in a friendly hug.

"So that's Princess Lani of Hakalo, huh?" Tails asked.

"That's correct." Emerald nodded. Lani notices Team Heroes and Amy alongside the Scarlet Army.

"Who are your new friends?" Lani asked, pointing to the four Mobians.

"Oh, Lani, this is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy." Sofia introduced them to her. "They came here because they heard you found a white hedgehog and a purple cat washed up on the shore."

"Ah, yes. They came not too long ago. I have them resting in the medical hut. Come with me." Lani said as she led the group to the medical hut, where they see Silver and Blaze on separate straw beds unconscious. Amy and Tails approach Blaze's bed while Sonic and Knuckles go to Silver's bedside.

"Were they like this when you found them?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. I called some medics and have them treat their injuries. They should wake up soon." Lani told them. Then, almost as if on cue, Silver began to stir awake, as does Blaze.

"They're waking up." Sonic said as Silver notices Sonic and Knuckles standing by his side. He looks over to Blaze and sees her waking up as well.

"W-What happened?" Silver asked. "How did we end up here?"

"Long story short, Eggman's machine sent us all here." Knuckles clarified. Silver looks over to the members of the Scarlet Army.

"Who are all of those guys over there?" Silver asked.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to figure out how to find the others and get home." Sonic said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lani spoke up. "Those two weren't all that washed up on the beach." She then showed everyone a yellow gemstone. Team Heroes, Amy, Silver and Blaze gasped, recognizing what it is.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tails gasped.

"A what?" Ezio asked.

"A Chaos Emerald. One of seven mystical gemstones from our world." Knuckles explained.

"Some of you may have already heard about them, but in case you haven't, I'll explain." Sonic said as he sat on a straw bed. "The seven Chaos Emeralds are seven mystic gemstones that hold truly unlimited energy. It is said that they transform thoughts into power. They have been the reason Eggman is obsessed with taking over our world of Mobius and turning it into his empire."

"These Chaos Emeralds must be as powerful as they sound." Lani theorized.

"Trust me, Lani. If one Chaos Emerald can do such a thing, imagine what you can accomplish with all seven." Knuckles nodded.

"So, you're saying these Chaos Emeralds are dangerous?" Lani asked.

"Only when they're in the wrong hands, Princess." Sonic answered. "Like I said, the Chaos Emeralds are the reason Eggman wants to take over Mobius."

"And since the Chaos Emeralds are now here, we need to find the rest and get home." Knuckles said.

"Oh, I'm afraid it won't be easy." They hear an all too familiar voice coming from the beach. Everyone exits the medical hut to see Eggman and Nettle with a gathering of Egg Flappers and Buzz Bombers. They were in shock as to how they were able to find the island without the Emerald Key.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(The Egg Scorpion knocks Sonya into a building. Tails tries to attack with his Wrist Cannon, but he is swatted into a water tower)**

 **Me: Blast. The Egg Scorpion's too powerful.**

 **Eggman: Well, this is all you could take? Ha! I was expecting more from you. Now to do what I should've done a very long time ago.**

 **(The robot scorpion's stinger was about to stab Sonic when a sword slices the tail off)**

 **Eggman: What?!**

 **(I look to the left and find a light blond man with a cybernetic body and a grey cloth wrapped over his left eye)**

 **Man: Did I miss anything?**

 **Snake: Your timing cannot be any better, Raiden.**

 **Me: Wait a second. Raiden? As in the White Devil Raiden?**

 **Snake: Think you could handle this?**

 **Raiden: No problem.**

 **(Raiden uses his speed and reflexes to slice apart the Egg Scorpion, forcing Eggman to eject)**

 **Eggman: You just destroyed my new robot! I'll get you yet! (Flies away)**

 **Raiden: Everyone okay?**

 **Me: Never better, thanks to you. (My wrist com goes off) We better get back to the base.**

 **Raiden: I'll go up ahead and meet you there. (Takes off)**

 **Sonic: Sounds like we got us a new ally.**

 **Me: I guess so. Now, let's head back. Please review, fav, or follow. Archer out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Chaos on Hakalo, Part 2

**(I meet with every one of the duelists outside the studio and I explained everything.)**

 **Kite: So Don Thousand is back and he's stolen the Numeron Code?**

 **Me: That's right and with it, who knows what he'll do with that kind of power?**

 **Declan: I do not know what Don Thousand wants with the Numeron Code, but I have a feeling it is not good.**

 **Yusei: I agree. We need to find him as soon as possible.**

 **Joey: But where would he be? This Don Thousand creep could be anywhere.**

 **Shark: Maybe I know where he could be heading.**

 **Jaden: You do?**

 **Shark: He wishes to obtain the Numeron Code in order to eliminate Astral World. And Barian World is the perfect vantage point to see it all.**

 **Dumon: I suppose that is possible. We will head there immediately.**

 **(I use a portal projector to create a gateway to Barian World. We jump in and make our way to Barian World)**

* * *

Sonic Heroes of Enchancia

Chapter 12: Chaos on Hakalo, Part 2

In a snow-covered town, a certain black hedgehog is staring down at the people from atop the castle, not caring about the cold climate. He looks up and notices two figures in the woods. For some reason, they seem familiar to him.

"Hmm… Are those…?" Shadow said to himself as he leapt down and landed perfectly on his feet. Figuring out who those two are, he skates to their location with his Air Shoes.

Outside the town, Rouge and Omega are searching for their teammate when they see a silhouette approaching fast.

" _Incoming life form approaching at high speed._ " Omega reported.

"High speed?" Rouge wondered. "There's only one hedgehog I know other than Sonic that can go that fast." The silhouette is revealed as Shadow as he skids to a stop.

"Rouge! Omega!" Shadow gasped.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"Hmph, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I take it you already know what happened back on Mobius?"

"No thanks to the Doctor." He scowled, remembering how Eggman's energy amplifier sent everyone on Mobius away.

"Speaking of the Doctor, I heard he's teamed up with some fairy. Calls herself Miss Nettle." Rouge told him.

"You don't say…" Shadow thought.

"Omega also told me about the queen of Cinnibar, also known as the Scarlet Warrior."

"The Scarlet Warrior, you say?" Shadow asked, to which Rouge nods. "Then I think we should pay this Cinnibar a visit."

"There's just one problem: we have no idea where it is or how we will get there." Rouge said. "And besides, the Chaos Emeralds have scattered due to the blast and unless we have one, we're not going anywhere."

"That won't be a problem." Shadow said as he showed them the blue Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Rouge gasped. "How did you find it?!"

"I found it here in the woods two days after I awoke behind that castle." Shadow explained. "It was buried beneath the snow."

"Now we can get to Cinnibar." Rouge said.

"Looks like it. Now stay close." Shadow simply said. Rouge and Omega stood next to their ally as Shadow used a very special technique by uttering two simple words.

"Chaos Control!"

There was a bright flash of light and Team Dark disappeared in an instant. They reappeared outside Cinnibar City.

"That must be Cinnibar." Rouge theorized, pointing to the city.

"Yes. We should look around there and ask for information on the Scarlet Warrior." Shadow suggested. Team Dark walked on the road to see Cinnibar City. And overlooking it, there stood the great Cinnibar Palace - headquarters of the Scarlet Army.

On one of the gate's towers, stood Cloud Strife, one of Scarlett's top soldiers, overlooking. He pressed his badge to his ear and communicated over it.

"Lightning, this is Cloud. I've got that bat that Knuckles and Cobalt went after. She's with a black hedgehog and a red robot that looks like it came from Eggman's collection."

Claire "Lightning" Farron was watching the rest of the soldiers train as she communicated with her partner.

"Roger, Cloud. I'm coming over. We have to bring them in for questioning."

After what seemed like hours of asking around and exploring the city, Team Dark regroup in the center of the town.

"Any luck?" Shadow asked.

" _Negative._ " Omega replied.

"Nothing on my end." Rouge spoke.

"Hmm… Rouge, did Omega tell you anything else about her when you found him?"

"If I remember, he told me she leads an army, made up of several other warriors and fighters, all from worlds much different from ours." Rouge explained.

"Brilliant deduction coming from a thief." They all heard a voice from behind Shadow. He turns around and notices Cloud and Lightning.

"And just who are you?" Shadow questioned with a glare.

"You will know about that soon enough." Cloud said.

"Right now, you're coming with us." Lightning informed them.

"Not a chance! Chaos Spear!" Shadow replies as he fires a Chaos Spear at Cloud. He deflects with his large sword.

"Have it your way then." Cloud said as he engaged Shadow, with Omega joining in. Lightning starts a battle with Rouge.

* * *

Back on the island kingdom of Hakalo, Team Heroes, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Sofia and Lani are in shock as to how Eggman and Nettle were able to find them and the island.

"Eggman!" Sonic gasped.

"How did you find us? The island is hidden by fog and only the Emerald Key can reveal it." Lani wondered.

"That's what we thought, too. But then, I thought to myself "If we can't find the Emerald Key, we'll just make one." Eggman explained.

"So then you made a replica, hoping you'd be able to find it?" Knuckles assumed.

"That's pretty much the idea. But I never imagined that it'd already be revealed." Nettle said, pulling out the replica key and tossing it away. She then noticed the yellow Chaos Emerald in Lani's hands. "Doctor, look, in the girl's hands." He looks over to Lani holding the Emerald.

"Why thank you, young lady, for finding our Chaos Emerald." Dr. Eggman politely said to Lani.

"What do you mean "your Chaos Emerald"?! We found it first!" Tails scowled.

"But it was _my_ machine that scattered them in the first place, remember?" Dr. Eggman countered. "And let's not forget who caused that." He pointed his finger to Sonic.

"Yeah, I may have had a hand in that predicament, but you were careless enough to activate your machine as soon as it was damaged." Sonic countered. "Besides, don't you think you should've given up when I gave you the chance?"

"It matters not! Hand over the Chaos Emerald, little girl, and I promise not to take over your world." Eggman glared.

"Liar!" Lani accused, keeping her hold on the Emerald.

"Fine! You leave me no choice. Badniks, engage!" Eggman commanded his robots to attack and seize the Emerald.

"Tails, Sofia, get Lani somewhere far away! We can take these guys!" Sonic commanded. Sofia grabbed Lani's hand and took her into the jungle with Tails following close behind as the rest of the heroes began fighting Eggman's machines.

Elsa and Anna are fighting off some Egg Flappers and a few Buzz Bombers. Elsa used her ice to trap some Buzz Bombers and smash them like a car compactor. Anna used her fire powers to scorch any of the enemies coming.

Cole MacGrath and Sonic are back to back fighting off Egg Flappers and Egg Pawns. Sonic used his hand to hand fighting while Cole uses his two-pronged amp and lightning to short circuit the enemies. They notice a bunch of Egg Pawns lined up. Cole and Sonic look at each other and grin, thinking the same thing. Sonic charges up a Spin Dash and Cole draws back his amp.

"All right, you scrap heads! Batter up!" Cole shouted as he swings his amp and hits Sonic, the momentum and force propelling him toward the robots and knocking them down like bowling pins.

The battle for the yellow Chaos Emerald reached its peak. Ezio, Bayonetta and 47 are shooting down any Egg Flappers and Buzz Bombers that came down at them with their guns, Sub-Zero and Scorpion combined their fire and ice to blast Egg Pawns into submission, and any remaining robots were smashed apart by Kratos, Dante, Kitana, Amy, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles. They turn their attention to Eggman, who is fuming.

"All those robots and they still were no match for us." Sonic smirked. "Face it, Egghead. You'll never get the Chaos Emeralds."

"Oh, but I beg to differ. You may not have noticed, but those robots were just decoys." Eggman informed them with an evil grin. "My dear accomplice should have her hands on the Emerald by now."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Korra interrogated.

"You'll see soon enough, but for now, until we meet again, heroes!" Eggman laughed as he flew away in his Egg Mobile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails, Sofia and Lani are running through the jungle, hoping to get Lani and the Emerald to safety. They stop for a moment to take a breather and see if they are being followed.

"Looks to me like we're far enough. Sonic and the others must have their hands full with Eggman's robots." Tails said.

"Speaking of Eggman, something tells me he and Nettle are working together not just for the Emeralds." Sofia theorized.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"I can answer that." They hear Nettle's voice above them.

"Nettle!" Tails gasped as they noticed Nettle flying behind them.

"While it is true Eggman wants these Chaos Emeralds for his conquest, I am after something equally as powerful." Nettle explained. "You probably know what I'm referring to, right?"

"Sofia's amulet." Tails pretended to guess.

"That's right, and with it, I'll become the most powerful fairy in all the land!" Nettle cackled.

"I don't think so!" Tails yelled as he fired from his Energy Cannon, but Nettle protected herself with a reflect spell, returning the shot back to sender. The impact sends the twin-tailed fox hurdling towards a tree. He holds his side in pain.

"Tails!" Sofia gasped, worried about him.

"And now, princess, I'll be taking what's mine."

( **A/N: Imagine this part playing in slow-motion** )

Nettle charged a paralysis spell and fires it at Sofia, intending to hit her, but Tails, using what strength he has left from the previous attack, ran and pushed Sofia out of the way in time. The spell hits Tails as he screams in pain.

"Tails!" Sofia screamed as sparks coursed across his body once he fell, face first.

"Curses! I wasn't expecting him to take the hit." Nettle scowled, and then grinned. "No matter. Now that the fox is down, he won't be an issue."

"You vile witch!" Sofia cried with a mix of despair and anger, surprising the fairy. "Tails was a good friend. A true friend. And you zapped him!"

"W-W-What's going on?" Nettle stammered as she backed up with fear in her voice. Sofia summons her Dream Rod.

"What's going on is that you're about to have a taste of your own medicine!" She fires a powerful Thundaga at her. Nettle tries to protect herself with a barrier spell, but the barrier shattered upon impact with the lightning and she was shocked into submission.

"Had enough yet?" Sofia smirked, breathing heavily. Nettle looks up and sees Eggman flying away.

"You may have won this time, but I'll get your amulet someday!" Nettle promised as she vanished in a puff of yellow mist. Sofia calmed down and looked over to Lani, who is looking over Tails.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's out cold, but he's alive." Lani confirmed. Sofia kneeled down and watched over Tails. After a few seconds, Tails began to stir awake. He notices Sofia and Lani.

"Sofia? Lani?" Tails said, groggily.

"Tails!" Sofia cried as she hugged him. Tails blushed heavily as he returned the hug. The girls lean him onto a tree. "Why, Tails? Why did you save me?"

"I never wanted Nettle to get her hands on the Amulet. I had to do something." Tails answered, taking a brief pause every few words from the pain in his side. "And besides, I feel as though you're very special to me."

"Wait… Are you saying… you do like me?" Sofia asked with a smile. Tails places a hand on her cheek, smiling.

"Maybe this should answer your question." Tails said as he kissed Sofia on her lips. She was surprised, but she took in the moment.

"Aww!" Lani said, smiling. After a few seconds, their lips parted.

"Tails, I… I don't what to say." Sofia said, nearly breathless.

"But I do. Princess, I love you." Tails smiled.

"I… love you too, Tails." She smiled as she helped him up, but he held his side, still in pain.

"Guess my Energy Cannon is stronger than I thought, huh?"

"Yeah. Good thing I have something that'll fix that. Heal!" She cast a Cura spell on Tails. His injuries and the bruise disappear.

"Thanks."

"Why, you're welcome." Sofia smiled. "We better return to the others. They must've already dealt with the robots by now."

"You're right. Let's go." Tails said as he picked up the yellow Chaos Emerald and left with Sofia and Lani to reunite with the others.

* * *

 **(We enter Barian World and we see nothing but dark crystals and lightning storms)**

 **Me: So this is Barian World.**

 **Joey: Boy, this place gives me the creeps.**

 **Shark: Get over it, you whiner.**

 **Joey: Who are you calling a whiner, Water boy?!**

 **Shark: What did you call me?!**

 **Rio: Guys! Let's save the fighting for the ones we need to fight.**

 **Me: Rio's right. It's time to take the fight to Don Thousand! Where is he?**

 **(Shark points to a giant crystal spire in the distance)**

 **Shark: You see that spire over there? That's his palace. And the throne room is at the top.**

 **Me: Got it. Let's get that card! You readers may review, fav or follow and I would like to thank Ben10Man for Team Dark's arrival in Cinnibar. Archer out!**


End file.
